Solvit In Sanguis: Resurrection
by VanHelsingFreak
Summary: Acondo Flemming is a 20 year old woman who discovers a strange book during her visit to a local book store. Little does she know what meaning the book holds what that she will become involved with the most feared creature Transylvania has ever known- Count Dracula. DISCLAIMER: I do not admit to being a good writer. Read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

Transylvania, 3rd May 2010.

Acondo Flemming stepped out of the dark corridor. She took a deep sigh of thanks for being relieved of her duties for the day. She had worked at the theatre since she was sixteen and the longer she stayed, the more she loathed the place's existence. She had tried tirelessly to no avail to get an acting part within the company only to be turned down by those with fewer capabilities than she had- pretty airheads with no sense of expression that earned their roles just because they were blowing the director. It saddened her and tore her heart in two to see her favourite plays being butchered by amateurs who couldn't remember their lines to save their life, when she could do so much better. While she was merely in charge of the sets and props that were both inefficient and old.

She made her way down to the local coffee shop. It was a nice day for the season, though a bit warmer than the usual Romanian spring. Acondo was born in Frankfurt, Germany but she had lived in the town of Vaseria since she was ten years old. It held a lot of painful memories for her; her parents had died here when she was twelve and she had spent four years without a home and living in a mausoleum in the new Vaseria Cemetery. Thankfully, it had gotten better in recent years and she was now capable of appreciating the picturesque beauty of the place and its inhabitants. The town was centuries old and riddled with Gothic splendour provided by the twisted buildings, the grand manor house at the centre of town, and the black bricked castle that loomed over them in the distant mountains. All of it was complimented by the eccentric locals who chose to continue wearing the traditional costumes passed down from countless generations. Yet, the modernity of the 21st century did not take away from its beauty and mingled seamlessly with it. Acondo enjoyed the sight. With the companionship of her coffee she found herself in a relatively good mood, and she smiled for the first time that day. She put in her earphones and fiddled with the buttons on the CD player clipped to her hip. She hummed contented to Siouxsie and the Banshees' _Juju_ CD and whilst finishing her drink she walked down the street to the bookstore.

Anton was sweeping the floor behind the counter of his bookstore. It was as empty as it had been in the past few years, since business had slowed. Times were changing more than he liked to acknowledge. Technology was taking over and now almost any book you wanted to read, any film or TV show wanted to see, and any music you wanted to listen to were available on a computer. No one was interested in buying physical media any more. The only plus side to the lack of customers was that it gave him a chance to clean the store more thoroughly. The store wasn't very big, but thanks to the books and shelves, dust collected in multitudes. He looked up from the floor as he heard the bell above the door ring as a familiar form entered the store.

"Good afternoon, Anton!" Acondo greeted as she turned off her CD player and stuffing her earphones down her corset.

"Ah, good afternoon!" Anton returned her greeting, finishing his chore, "Are we looking for anything particular or just browsing today?"

"Did you get anything new yet? The library doesn't have shit and I'm desperate for something new to read."

Anton put his broom into the closet. "Nothing at the library? Hm, well, I have a new shipment. Most are new and a few of them are second hand. They're on that cart next to the Non-Fiction shelves."

Acondo walked over to the cart, opened the box, and dug through it. "Yeah, seems the place has gotten worse recently. Almost all of the new stuff they get are stupid teen romances."

"We get a few of those now and then, but if they sit on the floor and read, I tell 'em straight up: 'buy it or don't buy it.' But as long as they show an interest in books at all I don't care as long as they give me some business." Anton said as he joined her.

Acondo understood what he meant. Thanks to that Kindle thing people weren't as interested in real books. She nodded and then something in the box caught her eye and she pulled it out. It wasn't one of the new ones- she could tell. It was heavy due to its thickness and size. The book was old, from the 19th century from her guess. The cover was bound in black leather and adorned with silver. The pages were lined in a brilliant blood red. There was no indication as to what it was on the cover or in the inner pages other than a symbol stamped in it. "What's this?" she asked waving the book to Anton.

"Let's see what we found," Anton looked at the cover through his glasses. He looked at her quickly and discomfort crept into his voice, "Bah, you might as well put that back. I didn't even realise I put that in there. It wasn't meant to be resold."

"Why?"

"Trust me on this. No customer has been happy with it." Anton urged, "Just that everyone who takes it out just...sells it back."

Acondo opened it again and flipped through more pages. It _was _a strange book and it was in more than one language. Most of it was in Latin, though she could recognise Italian, German, and Romanian. The pages had decorative boarders on each page, though uncoloured and of creatures that looked like gargoyles. She could understand why it would scare people. People in Transylvania are superstitious by nature. The entire region had an air of myth and legend. Especially since the Victorians made it a centre for beings like vampires. She kept flipping through it and came to something that caught her attention: two pages stuck together. That alone made her only want to take it home and study it more.

"Still, it could make a great prop book for the theatre." Acondo said closing it. She was always looking for new things to replace the pieces of shit the old prop manager bought 30 years ago.

"Yeah, it seems interesting, but everyone I sold it to didn't want it. Ah, here we go. Take a look at this one. Full of old Russian fairy tales." Anton pulled out a brand new book.

"Why does no one want it?" Acondo raised an eyebrow.

Anton sighed. "Because people tell me things. Dark things and I'd rather destroy it and just get it over with."

Acondo started to laugh. Even though she had been raised around the Occult her entire life, she was still amused by some of the things people considered true. "And you believe them? Come on Anton, I know this region is famous for vampires, but that's all just superstition."

"Acondo, please." Anton begged again. She was surprised how uncomfortable he was about the book. He offered her any other book he could think of before she finally relented. She took the book Anton offered her and put the older book back into the box - or so it seemed. Acondo was an expert in the art of deceit and slipped the book into her bag. She walked with Anton to the counter and paid for the books she chose.

Anton watched her leave through the window. After a few moments he returned to the cart to dispose of the book only to find it gone. "Damn it!" he cursed and ran out into the street. He hoped he could see her up the street and stop her, but she was nowhere in sight.

"Oh, Acondo... God help you..."

:…:

Acondo ran the rest of the way to her apartment. She rushed up the stairs of her building and sprang through the door. She closed it behind her, set her bag on the desk in the living room, and turned on the TV. The immense form of her pet looked up. Zeret was a large animal that looked like an oversized dog with scruffy brown fur. His wide mouth yawned, exposing his gigantic eye-teeth and smaller teeth all equally sharp. He looked at his master expectantly with his keen grey eyes.

"I know I'm late." Acondo spoke to him in a manner which seemed to indicate he could understand speech. "I'll get you your dinner."

At that word, he jumped up excitedly and rushed over to the spot where his empty food bowls sat. She followed him into the kitchen and took the bowls. She filled the first mixing bowl with water and set it down, proceeding to the fridge. She pulled out a bag filled with raw meat and bones. She poured it into the other mixing bowl. Zeret watched lucidly as she mixed it, eager to gobble. "Here you go, boy," she said, finally putting it down. "Raw and bloody just the way you like it." With him busy, she returned to her book.

She flipped through the pages trying to make sense of the book. Clearly, more than one writer wrote it, but why would a book from the 19th century contain so many languages? From what she understood, she could recognise names of a historical family whose bloodline died out 100 years ago. She studied the woodcut print of a regal old knight who looked tough as nails—Valerious Dracul the Elder, a hero of this town. His family had lived in the large manor in the heart of Vaseria until 1888 when the line died out. She squinted at a sentence about him not understanding the meaning of the phrase, "The Son of the Dragon."

She turned her attention to the stuck page. She opened a drawer and pulled out some sheets of plastic, a paintbrush, and a vial of clear solution. She put the plastic sheets between the pages corresponding with the stuck ones to protect them and opened the vial. Dipping the paintbrush in she rubbed the solution generously over both sides of the stuck page making sure every inch was wet enough. Carefully she took the top corner and peeled the two apart and setting a third piece of plastic between them.

"There we go!" she muttered to herself.

Zeret finished eating and joined her. He sniffed the book and pawed at it. "Hey!" Acondo scolded. "Be careful this book is old!" He walked up to the sliding glass door to the balcony and opened it with his paw. She watched him bound off the balcony railing and disappear to the ground below. She closed the book to let it dry and her phone started to ring. "Hello?" She answered.

"Hi, there!" A male voice exclaimed cheerfully.

"Oh, hey James!" she replied. "What's up?"

"Busy, not a lot changed since you stopped calling 1000 years ago."

"I'm sorry, James!" Acondo said. "The theatre is having Shakespeare Week and I've been killing myself."

"Is it Othello? Please tell me it's not."

Acondo laughed. "No, it's A Midsummer Night's Dream."

"Good. Don't do Othello until I'm available."

James had been Acondo's friend since she was 13. Without him, she probably wouldn't be where she was now. He, like her, was a frustrated actor, but with better luck. He was the star of a popular Eastern European children's show under the name of Captain Tally, a pink haired lunatic who wore a silver sequinned top hat and neon green suits. Though James was a naturally cheerful and funny fellow, the tedious stupidity of the tasks he had to do sometimes clashed with his intelligence. It was a cake walk – sometimes literally – for him. In real life, his image was a complete 360 degrees as well. In the beginning, it shocked the public that the flamboyant Tally really wore silver hair, black clothes, and red tinted aviators.

"So," James continued, "What's going on in your world?"

"It's been weird today," Acondo answered honestly.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I went to the bookstore as usual, but I found a book that's really bizarre."

"The Bible?"

Acondo laughed. "No, it's some old book. It's written in different languages and frequently mentions Valerious Dracul and the 'Son of the Dragon.'" She walked over to the sliding glass door and let Zeret back in, who rolled to the floor and contentedly lay on his back.

"Hm, weird." James said.

"Well, you have the weekend free, yeah? I can bring it to show you at lunch."

"Outstanding!" James exclaimed in his low Tally voice.

After a few more conversations, the two friends said their goodbyes to one another. Acondo put her phone back in her pocket and went into the kitchen to prepare something for herself something. She sat eating her dinner of salty noodles watching the evening showing of Captain Tally. She laughed in pity at her friend who must have been writhing internally while doing a stupid dance with a group of orphaned children picked off the street. She was glad they never found her when she was young.

"Oh James," she said sympathetically, "One day you'll get a better role."

She sat her bowl on the table and returned to the finally dry book. She turned to the pages that were once stuck together. On the left was more Latin, though the letters were much more decorative and the border had colour. The words seemed to be a spell. On the right was a water colour of a man's portrait. There was a slight murmur of familiarity in her mind, as though she's seen the picture before. It was Medieval, judging by the clothes and style, but perhaps drawn later in the Renaissance. He was, at the most, perhaps forty, and certainly of noble birth. He was pleasant looking and she gave an approving 'Hm!' though he had something particular about him; his eyes. They seemed much older than the rest of him and were cold, piercing, and almost lifeless. She was fascinated by him, perhaps due to the vague sense of deja vu. She read over the Latin incantation and it did nothing to quell her curiosity. She went to the page before it. It was in German and had a list of instructions for the spell on the other page and materials needed - ritual tea candles, a blade, incense, and some paint. She knew she had all the things and quickly gathered them. She put all of them in the bag carefully with the book. Night was coming soon and she needn't wait for long.

She patted Zeret on the head and made her way to the cemetery.

Acondo closed the gate behind her. The crisp air carried the scent of the cut cemetery grass. She took off her coat and sat it on a stone bench in front of a large tombstone. She lit a candle on the stone and stared at the marker. Had it really been 7 years? She looked over the names of her lost family; Benedikta, her mother, Adalwulf, her father, and Elisabeth, her sister.

She checked her pocket watch and admired the setting sun. She always liked the night. It added mystery to the landscape and it drove her imagination. She pulled out the book and her supplies, and finding an empty patch of grass she drew a circle with the spray paint. She arranged the candles around it and sat in front of it waiting for darkness to settle.

:…:

"The blood rite must be exactly at midnight," Acondo read in German. It wasn't long now, only a minute. She took the blade in her hand and outstretched her wrist to the middle of the circle. Then recited the Latin lines and when midnight chimed she pressed the blade against her vein. Small droplets of blood landed in the middle and the circle started to change.

Surprised, Acondo stood up. The circle opened, and seemed to fill with blood. Everything went still for a moment—then a hand shot out of the pool, gripping the ground near to her feet. Acondo let out a shocked scream and turned on her heels, running like hell. She hid behind a large obelisk in the distance. Peeking out, she watched in horror.

Another red hand came from the pool and pulled its body out. It collapsed on the ground, coughing profusely. She stared at the body made of her blood, not daring to move or make a sound. It seemed like an eternity before the figure stood. As it did, it seemed to absorb the blood covering it as it took on figure of a man. He let out an inhuman roar and his face contorted for a moment. His eyes blazed and his teeth turned into fangs. When all of the blood was absorbed his face became calm again, human. He inspected his clothes and straightened his jacket. What he was wearing was all black, incredibly regal made with fine fabrics, and the jacket carried a military look unfamiliar. He felt his hair, which was long and pulled away from his face and was as black as his clothes. Acondo's eye widened. The portrait in the book flashed before her and something much worse had dawned on her.

_No... It couldn't be…Son of the Dragon, no, impossible. _

"Oh my Gods," Acondo exhorted a bit too loudly. His head snapped towards her direction. She hid once more behind the stone. Her heart was pounding, she thought quickly and pulled out a little whistle and blew it. It made no sound to the human ear, but she knew Zeret could hear it. Whenever she was in danger she could count on him.

:…:

In her apartment, Zeret lay on the couch outstretched half awake and half asleep. His attention was brought back to a painful high pitched whistle. He knew that sound—his master was in trouble. He leaped off the couch with a heavy thump and opened the door into the night and to Acondo.

:…:

The rush of air caused him to choke on the blood. He fell to the ground coughing. It worked after such a long time of waiting. He willed his senses to focus. The shock overwhelmed him at first. He stood and the remnants of blood covering him soaked into his skin, clothes, and hair. He was himself again. It had been a long time since he was in his own body. He adjusted his clothing and his hair to what suited him. Yes, it was good to be back, but how long had he been gone?

"Oh my Gods."

He turned sharply in the direction of the distinctly female voice. He smiled. He could hear her heart pounding. The scent of her was intoxicating. He approached the stone without a sound and stood on the other end with the stone in between them. He spoke lowly with a strange dictation, "I can smell you."

Acondo froze. Without any thought she prepared to run, only to find him in front of her in an instant. She backed away against the monument. She stared at him wide eyed. This wasn't possible, yet he stood before her. "Oh sweet Goddess I am screwed," she breathed in German.

He raised an eyebrow and countered her in her tongue, "Tell me your name, girl." Acondo hesitated, unable to form the first vowel of her name, "A-Acondo...Acondo F-Flemming." He squinted at her as though she was merely a picture before him. He was confused by her appearance. Her hair hung in waves on her shoulders, slightly unkempt and black as night. Her skin was sallow and her face was striking in a mask of black eye shadow and lipstick. She had no eyebrows either, just curved lines above her brown eyes. She was incredibly small and much too thin. Her waist cinched to the size of a large dinner platter with the corset she was wearing _outside _of her extremely short dress. He didn't understand; how much had changed?

"Tell me what year it is." It was a demand.

Acondo raised a drawn-on brow, "2010..."

The man's eyes widened. _One hundred twenty two years_. "They were late!" he growled. Acondo stared at him with answered with a frightened, high pitched voice. "Pardon?"

"DAMN THEM!" he cursed, pacing. Acondo felt dizzy as though she was about to faint. She kept begging for Zeret. He turned his attention back to her. He brought his face inches away from hers, "Give me a reason to let you live, child."

"Um, well, sir, death would be a great inconvenience right now. Plus-" Acondo was interrupted by a flash of brown fur crashing into the obelisk. It fell to pieces and Zeret shook himself off unhurt. She took advantage of this distraction and jumped over the base to Zeret. The animal licked her bloody wrist as the man stood in shocked silence. "Surprised you beasts still walk the earth," he muttered. Acondo looked at him without understanding. He laughed humourlessly, "I assumed werewolves would have been hunted out by now." She looked at Zeret and suddenly it all made sense to why he was so big and why he could understand her. And why the damned vet wouldn't return her calls.

"You're trying my patience," he continued. "Werewolf or no, you are very close to meeting death."

"I don't know dude!" Acondo cried, "This isn't possible! You can't exist!"

"I, Dracula,iS am very real," he said. "As real as the ground beneath your feet." The Count's attention was broken once again by a plane flying overhead. "What on earth is that?"

"It's a plane."

The Count looked at her again and was sparked with an idea. "If I let you live, you will teach me about this era." Acondo nodded quickly. She wasn't sure how wise it was to form an alliance with Count Dracula, but at this point she didn't see a choice, and it was better than dying in the cemetery.

:…:

They walked down the empty street with Zeret between them. He didn't fully understand the concept of apartment buildings. She decided just to agree with him when he called it a tenement.

"So, what becomes of me?" Dracula asked her.

"Well... Honestly, you don't exist," Acondo replied choosing her words carefully. "You're just… a story. Written and rewritten to suit the person. An object to exploit. To strike morals into children."

"Merely a fable. They'll learn different soon."

Acondo led him up the stairs to her apartment. He commented on how clean the hall was. She unlocked the door, "I don't know if I have to give you permission, since I don't own the place but come in anyway." He entered and scoffed at the accommodations, "This is it?" Surely, he was more accustomed to a ruined castle than a flat dwelled in by a freakish looking girl.

Acondo rolled her eyes, "As best as I can make it. Rather this than an abandoned mausoleum."

"Perhaps that would be poetic. Anyway, take me to my quarters."

She led him down a short hall to a door on the right. Opening it exposed a small simply decorated bedroom. He scowled, "Centuries of power... has brought me to this."

"I don't know what to tell you, dude!" Acondo cried, exasperated. "All I did was read the fucking book! I didn't expect anything to happen!"

This was too much! How the hell was this possible? Magick was powerful, but it had its limits. "Book?" Dracula questioned, "Do you still have it?"

Acondo looked at him as if he was a dull child. "Of course I do. It's in my bag." She walked into the living room and pulled out the black book from her bag and handed it to him. He looked it over and flipped through its pages. "It's been long enough. Surely, you are not the first who has tried to resurrect me. You are the first, however, to succeed."

Acondo looked at the gash on her wrist. Her mind was struggling to process it all. She needed someone to talk to. Someone to help her. "I need to call James," she blurted out. "He needs to see this," She pulled out her phone and dialled shakily. Dracula watched her closely. She put the phone to her ear and begged.

"Hello?" James' groggy voice came from the other end.

"James! I know it's 2 AM, but I need you to come down here!"

"Why? What's wrong?" James yawned.

"Well, turns out that book does something big. Just get down here, please."

"If you say so. Give me a few minutes. I'll be right there."

Acondo hung up the phone and opened her liquor cabinet. She pulled out a bottle of a peculiar emerald green liquid. Absinthe. She made herself up a glass and collapsed on the couch. They sat in silence for who knows how long before a knock came to the door. Acondo got up and opened it. At the threshold was James. Clearly tired, still in his nightclothes and his long silver hair back. "Good evening," he mumbled. Dracula stood and studied the man as Acondo motioned to him.

"James. Meet Count Dracula."


	2. Chapter 2

James stared at the Count blankly for a moment, and then looked at Acondo with a confused expression. "I beg your pardon?"

Acondo expected this; then again, she didn't even believe it herself. "I resurrected Count Dracula."

James yawned again; he still thought she was joking and was getting rather annoyed. "Good one. So, what did you call me here for again?"

"James. I'm being serious." She gestured to him again. This time James looked at the man more clearly. His eyes widened but, much like hers had, his mind didn't fully register what he was seeing.

"Um...Nice to meet you, I'm James...You're not really-"

"I am…really." Dracula interrupted with a small hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Remember when I told you over the phone about Valerious and the Son of the Dragon?" Acondo asked, trying to diffuse the situation.

"...Yeah...?"

"Well, here he is."

"Look," James snapped, "This isn't funny okay? You don't make jokes about things like that, especially here. It's late an-" He was interrupted once again by the Count in front of him and, as fast as he appeared, he flashed back to where he originally stood. James was finally convinced judging by his gasp. Acondo sighed. James looked at her with mixed emotion in his eyes.

"Um..." He said slowly and uncomfortably, "He hasn't...You know..." He made a gesture to his throat. She stared at him for a moment. Then what he was asking dawned on her.

"Oh..." Acondo murmured, "No, no, no...no." She shuddered slightly at the thought of a strange man's mouth at her throat. A quite intimate way to die and a notion she hadn't been comfortable with her entire life.

"So, what does he want?" James asked after an awkward silence.

"I think I already gave him what he wanted," Acondo replied. "I mean, fuck, I was the one who resurrected him." A chill ran through her.

"I do not like to be spoken about as if I am not here." Dracula said coldly in German. James couldn't understand it but he could tell the vampire was losing patience with them. However, he didn't understand them entirely, either. It was funny how language changed within a century. Acondo bit her lip unable to meet his gaze. She felt like a frightened child again. James found it odd. He knew his friend as a strong and independent woman. Much stronger thank James in certain respects, but there she stood at that moment with her eyes averted to the floor. She never feared anyone before. She was pale, much paler than normal, tired and haggard, her make-up faded and smudged. He noticed the thin scarlet line where the blade had cut.

"What did the book mention?" James asked, softly.

"A lot of things," Acondo answered, "Valerious, him, vampires, werewolves, demons, Hell, the castles, the Nightguard..."

"The Nightguard?" He echoed.

"Yeah, that group your mum talked about so much."

Dracula approached them. They know about the Nightguard? How much had even that changed after this long?

"Yeah I know. My father works for them-"

James was cut off by a steel vice closing over his wind-pipe. Dracula cursed at him as he lifted him off of the floor. Acondo tried her hardest to get James free from his grasp. She grabbed Dracula's arm and hung there. Finally, Zeret intervened. With a low snarl, he swiped Dracula on the back with his large claws. James crumpled to the floor gasping for air. Acondo helped him up as Zeret stood between them and the Count. There was fire in his grey eyes. He wouldn't go any further without command. Acondo started to scream, cursing and insulting Dracula. James quickly recovered and informed him he had nothing to do with his father and hadn't seen him in years.

"That's why I changed my name," James said, "From Van Buren to Del Toro."

James' father worked as a medical expert for the 'Guard, but the work consumed him. They didn't know very much about them, but no one else did either.

"What is the Nightguard exactly?" Acondo asked.

James shrugged, "My mother would never tell me."

Acondo thought for a moment. It was necessary to find out all they could about them if they made the Count react so violently at the mere mention of them. That gave her an idea. She grabbed her cape and keys, "Come on. I know someone who can help us."

:…:

She led them down the steps into the night. An old beat up sedan sat on the road. It interested Dracula; he had seen technology advance quite far in the late 19th century and found the vehicle remarkable. Acondo got into the driver's seat, the Count joined her in front while James sat with Zeret in the back. Acondo started down the road. She usually walked, since the theatre was only across town, but she didn't trust anyone at night, even though the worst thing that could lurk in the shadows was sitting next to her in the car. It was a plus though; Dracula couldn't wander away if he was sitting in the passenger seat.

They made good time and before long Acondo was pulling into a back alley parking lot. James fell asleep in the back and Zeret was put on guard.

Acondo unlocked the back door to the theatre with her key. Entering the dark corridors, she maneuvered easily to the stage. It was cluttered, as usual, with the cheap and broken props from plays before.

"Jack?" Acondo called, her voice echoing through the round room, "Jack? Are you still here?"

After a moment, the lights came on and a scruffy looking man in a felt hat shuffled out of the closet. His name was Jack Milojević and he had been the theatre's custodian for as long as Acondo could remember. He had seen the rise and the fall of the place and knew everything about it. Even better, Jack knew all the local secrets and conspiracies, so if you wanted to know something you'd be smart to go to him first.

"Ya forget something', lass?" He greeted in slightly broken Romanian, soon noticing Dracula behind her. "...I see ya brought a friend with ya."

Acondo scratched the back of her head, "Yeah, uh, that's what I'm here to ask you about."

Jack's eye widened as he studied the Count, "But he looks like-"

"Yeah..."

"Jesus Christ."

"Not quite." Dracula interjected.

"You know about the Nightguard, yes?" Acondo asked.

"Not everythin', but yeah." Jack replied.

"Well, who are they?"

Jack set down his broom and sat in one of the theatre chairs in the first row. "They're a secret military-like society. An underground organisation with ties to various governments and churches. Their mission is to protect the people of the world from supernatural threats. How well they do it is, well... open to interpretation."

"Is that why we can't go near Valerious Manor or Castle Frankenstein?"

"Precisely."

"Do you know why they're off limits?" Acondo pressed on.

"Valerious is where the Captain of the Nightguard lives. I heard once, years ago, a rogue Elder tried to break in. He didn't get very far. Imagine how much tighter security is now."

"And Frankenstein Castle?" A male voice sounded from the stage. She turned and there stood James.

"Ah! You're awake!" Acondo greeted.

"Yeah." James yawned as he stretched.

"That's for their doctors and scientists. The real backbone of the 'Guard. It's where they do their work, and before that, where they learn to do it. A secret academy." Jack said, then addressing James directly, "There's coffee in my 'office' if ya need it. Need it for work y'know?" James politely turned the offer down. The last thing he needed was to be hyperactive.

Dracula's face was grave. His brow furrowed and the lines in his face were more noticeable, the shadows made him look all the more sinister. Acondo hesitated for a while, and then blurted out, "I have one more question."

"Go on." Dracula spoke in a flat and toneless voice.

Acondo shuddered and then continued, "How do you know about them when you've been dead for a century?"

His attention was fully turned to her now, and she found herself once again uncomfortable meeting his gaze.

"They never told you all the stories did they?"

"No." Acondo said softly like a reprimanded child.

"Makes sense," Jack agreed, "The 'Guard is very private."

"Last time I walked this Earth, the Nightguard were only few," Dracula announced, stepping off the edge of the stage and slowly pacing up the middle isle. "Now, they seem to have an army."

"They do."

"We need to learn more about the 'Guard at all costs," Acondo said, "We'll worry about that when we get back home. The sun rises in a few hours. Jack, tell the manager I won't be in for a few days. I have personal issues that need to be attended to." She went down the stage steps to Jack. Digging in her pocket, she handed him some money as a tip for his information.

"Thank ya, lass," Jack grinned, taking the money. "Pleased to meet ya, um... Count." Dracula bowed regally and followed Acondo out of the theatre.

:…:

After Acondo dropped James off, she collapsed on the couch in her apartment. "I haven't been up all night in years."

"Neither have I." Dracula said ironically, as he sat down in a rocking chair next to her. "Tell me, how do you know that Van Buren fellow? Or whatever he calls himself?"

"I met him when I was homeless. His mother took me in. He's like a brother to me. More than my actual brother who ran away when I was six. Probably doesn't even know our parents are dead."

Dracula was satisfied with that answer and watched Zeret curl up on the floor and fall asleep, "And the 'dog'?"

"I found him on a road in the woods near the new cemetery when I went looking for food. Been with me ever since."

"And he's never turned back? Strange."

"Never. He's been that way since I've had him. He's a big help. Used to catch rabbits for me to cook."

Dracula found it curious how a simple mortal girl tamed and gained the loyalty of a werewolf. Not only that, but how easily it understood her. Did this have a part in how she had brought him back? Only time would tell. Dracula stood and looked out of the sliding glass window into the dying night, mulling over his predicament.

"I'm tired of calling you Count," Acondo mentioned, "Surely you have a first name?"

Normally such disrespect and boldness would have infuriated him, but given the pace of the night he merely relented. "I do. It's Vladislaus."

"Well, from now on I'm calling you Vlad." With that, Acondo got up to go bathe and go to bed. She bid him a good rest though she knew he could promise nothing.

The next evening Acondo awoke refreshed. She got dressed and put on her make-up before going out into the kitchen to get something to eat. She stopped suddenly in the living room finding three impossibly beautiful women sitting there. Startled, Acondo cried out, "Who the fuck are you?"


	3. Chapter 3

The woman with black hair wearing a green gown stood. She approached Acondo with caution, obviously as surprised to see her as she was to see them. The other two followed from a distance. One had fiery red hair and wore a pink gown, while the other wore gold, and her brown hair could almost have been confused with blonde.

"Who are _you_?" The black haired woman countered.

"I fucking live here!" Acondo shouted, bewildered. "How in the hell did you even get in here?"

"Our master is here," replied the red haired one.

"Master...?" Acondo stared at them, then remembered and understood to whom they were referring, "Oh! Oh, you mean him! Okay, I get it now." She took a deep breath and said, "Gods damn it! Nothing mentioned you!" It was bad enough she had to baby-sit one confused vampire, but now four! She tried her best to keep from getting angry.

"What do you mean?" The woman in gold spoke, finally. Her voice was sweet sounding— like that of an innocent child.

Acondo couldn't speak. She just stood there gaping at them. Her mind struggled to understand and she mentally scanned through the book for mention of three women. Their beauty was captivating and she wondered how many people they needed to kill in order to maintain it. Before she could explain the situation to them, the door of the guest bedroom opened and Dracula stepped into the living room threshold. He looked fixedly at the women, just as astounded as Acondo was.

"Good evening!" Acondo greeted exasperatedly. She knew she shouldn't blame him; it had been her doing that caused all of this after all. Nevertheless, she couldn't stop herself from letting her frustration out on him. He didn't even notice her jab. He was transfixed on the women. He wasn't capable of masking his surprise—or his pleasure.

"Verona...Aleera...Marishka." He said, his voice sickeningly gentle. The three women ran to him and embraced him. They purred and muttered sweet, loving words. Acondo watched, disturbed by the sight.

"Great!" She muttered bitterly, her confusion and frustration rising once again. "Fucking great! Where exactly am I going to put them, hm? There are only two bedrooms and I'm sure as hell not sharing mine."

"Calm down," Dracula groaned, annoyed at the child ruining the moment. She started pacing stressfully, running her fingers through her hair.

"How can I calm down?" She snapped, "It's bad enough I have to deal with you, now I have to deal with them?"

The brides stared at her. Of course, like Dracula, they weren't accustomed to a mortal—let alone a woman— speaking to the Count with anything but terror or reverence. In their minds, it was all but an impossible concept.

"Who is she?" Verona asked, looking at Dracula. Waiting for the truth from him.

"This is Acondo," He answered in the tone someone grown gives when explaining new things to a child. "The person who resurrected us."

"A _woman_?"

"Last time I checked. Gods damn it" Acondo cursed, "The book didn't mention this! Why didn't you tell me?"

Dracula mulled it over and was unable to come up with a proper reply. "I... didn't think about it."

"You didn't think about it? Fabulous!" Acondo ran her fingers through her hair again.

"They will stay in my room with me." Dracula assured, "They won't bother you."

Acondo sighed. She felt drained once again. This was going to be a long night. Now, not only did she have to put up with the Count and his various harassments, she now had to deal with his awful women as well. Without further words, she went into the kitchen. She started a pot of coffee and put a couple of waffles into the toaster.

Zeret had finally gotten up by then and sat expectantly at his food bowl. The brides gawked at the beast, more confused by him than he was by them. Acondo picked up the bowls and filled them. She cracked an egg into the meat and mixed it.

Marishka was mesmerised by Zeret. She approached him with childlike curiosity. He growled. Much like his master, he didn't trust them. Acondo set the bowls down for him and patted him on the head.

"He's yours?" The bride asked.

"Well, yeah." Acondo replied, "Just don't ask me how I did it. I can't answer." She poured her coffee and retrieved her food. She sat down at her living room desk and opened a drawer; she pulled out a lighter and a package of clove cigarettes. Her stomach twisted in disappointment. She had been so good and hadn't smoked in weeks.

She first ate her waffles and then pulled a cigarette out of the box. The paper tasted good on her lips and she took a deep drag after she lit it. For a moment, her stress melted away and she calmed down. The brides were still watching her. Deeply observing anything she did in an attempt to find some sort of weakness or something to be critical over. A trait in all women and one Acondo had never understood.

"Women smoke now?" Verona questioned.

"We've been smoking for years." Acondo said.

"How vulgar!" Aleera scoffed.

Acondo ignored her and finished her coffee.

"Is that how women dress today?" The red haired bride went on.

"This is how I dress." Acondo replied, "I cannot tell you what others wear." She got up and carried her dishes into the kitchen.

Verona followed her trying to note every detail of Acondo's leather skirt and black halter-top covered by a fishnet shirt. "It's quite revealing, is it not?" She said.

Acondo turned and glared at her. The criticism about what she was wearing by a woman who was wearing less than she, broke her thought process, "You are wearing a gown that exposes your entire midriff, a bodice that _barely_ covers your tits, and a skirt that's split up to your hips. Right now, you and I are not dressed much differently. The only thing that differs is that I'm dressed this way on my own free will." She pushed passed her and went into the closet for her cape. She needed to clear her head and maybe find out something useful.

"Where are you going?" Dracula demanded.

"The library. There have to be books that can provide answers."

:…:

The Vaseria Public Library was only a stone's throw from her apartment. She had spent considerable time there when she had been homeless. Its most peculiar feature was that it was open all day and all night. It made sense now, considering what she now knew. Vampires could like to read too. She walked in and up to the librarian's desk. It was the same matronly woman who had been working there for years. Though as weird as Acondo was, the woman could never remember her.

"Excuse me, Madame?" Acondo said softly. The woman looked up at her, "Yes? How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for books about Count Dracula."

The entire library went silent. The woman stared at her with suspicion. "I need them for research for a mythology project." Acondo said, trying to save herself.

"Very well. Go up those stairs, through those doors, and take a right. You'll find such things there."

As Acondo made her way to the stairs a middle aged man wearing a white lab coat went up to the desk and interrogated the librarian. After she told him what he wanted, he looked up and followed her.

Acondo was skimming through each of the books, determining which ones were the most useful and factual. Some of them were actually quite funny, full of conspiracies. When the danger of the situation blew over, she'd read them for amusement. She looked through the last book and found something familiar stamped into it. It was the same symbol in the book that brought Dracula back; a wolf biting the wing of a large bat upon a plane of the full moon, though, this one had a motto wrapped around the top of it that said _Solvit in Sanguis_- meaning _Paid in Blood _and on the bottom was _Noapte Corp De Gardă- Nightguard_. She closed the book quickly and put it with the others she wanted. She put the dumb ones back and turned down the hall to leave. She was stopped suddenly by running into another person.

"Oh!" She said, "Sorry, sir!"

"Quite all right," he replied. "But if you will excuse me, what do you need those for?" He tapped on the top of the stack of books in her hand.

"Do I know you?"

"Well, no..."

"Then I don't see how that's any of your business." Acondo moved passed him and went downstairs to check the books out.

:…:

Acondo walked in and locked the door. Dracula rose as she set the books on her desk. He took one of the books and looked through it. For the most part the information was correct, but some details were so off it made him laugh.

"Is that the only portrait of you?" asked Acondo. "I mean, it's in everything about you."

"There were others. Whether they still exist, I have no idea. This just happens to be one painted right before my murder."

"Fair enough." Acondo opened the book with the stamp. "Take a look at this."

Dracula looked the symbol over and nodded, "The Nightguard insignia. No one followed you home did they?"

"Not that I know of. Why?"

Dracula closed the book and put it down. He could hear the heartbeat of another through the door. He slowly walked to the door. He carefully unlocked it and threw it open. At the other end was a man in a white lab coat who fell into the entryway. Before he had a chance to recover, the Count grabbed him and slammed him against the wall. Acondo closed the door again and looked at him, "It's you! What the hell do you want?"

The man studied Dracula and his voice was almost giddy, "So, our intuition was correct."

"And it will be the cause of your death!" The Count snarled.

Acondo grabbed Dracula's shoulder. "Vlad, wait." Then she turned to the stranger to ask, "Who are you?"

"My name is Doctor Van Buren."

Her breath caught in her throat and her heart skipped a beat, "...Van Buren...?"

"I told you they would come." Dracula scowled.

"If it's any consolidation, I'm alone, I assure you." Van Buren said calmly.

Dracula tightened his grip on the doctor's arms, "Well, what do you want then? Best make it quick. I am quite ready to take your life from you."

"I'm not here to hurt you." Van Buren claimed, "I'm not required to report this. I was only curious. I wanted to know if it was really true. If it was really the reason for the hole in the cemetery. People were noticing. We tried to play it off but we couldn't explain everything."

"Oh, soon they will know what has risen and your little operation will be lucky to lay a finger on me." Dracula promised.

Acondo pulled out her phone and texted to James telling him not to come over yet. But a part of her sensed it was already too late. Van Buren watched the young girl, it was plain he felt pity for her.

"Do you realise what's to become of you?" He asked her.

Acondo looked up from her phone confused. Dracula snarled in warning.

"I beg your pardon?" She said.

"The prophecy states that he must drain the blood from whoever resurrects him. I'm amazed you've lived this long."

"Ignore him. He lies." Dracula commanded, "Keep your mouth shut, Doctor, or you won't live another second."

Acondo stood there. She had suspected from the start that there was more to this and now she knew for certain. It didn't surprise her at all, but the thought of _him _touching her frightened her more than anything. She spoke with a tinge of sadness and humble indignation, "It's not like I have anything to lose, Doctor Van Buren."

Suddenly the door opened again. James stepped in and time froze. He stared at Van Buren with pain and anger. "What the fuck is he doing here?" He whispered, his tone breaking.

"He followed me home, James." Acondo said.

"Get rid of him." James turned away.

Van Buren's mind took a moment to process the boy before it came to him. He lowered his head in shame.

"Well, we were planning on getting answers about the 'Guard didn't we?" Acondo said gently to James.

"I don't want any answers from him!"

"I'll tell you whatever you want!" Van Buren blurted out, "Just don't kill me." He looked at the Count. Dracula was amused to see father and son so opposed. It reminded him of the estrangement between his own father and brother so long ago.

"We don't know very much about this situation. We know about the hole but that's all we have," Van Buren went on, "We know all about the prophecy, of course. The book we had acquired in 1890 when the Nightguard formed was taken from the Elders but went missing from our archives 50 years ago. We've been looking for it ever since, but never recovered it." He went on to tell them that if he needed him he'd gladly oblige. Saying the Captain was beyond his loyalty.

Dracula glanced at Acondo. She nodded and he dropped the Nightguard medic. Van Buren stumbled to the kitchen island, set a card on it, and left. James sat down with a sigh and buried his head in his hands. Acondo walked over and picked up the card. It was a plain business card with Van Buren's name and a phone number.

"I know how you feel. I feel the same about Aiden." Acondo said. For the first time in a long time, she gave her brother a full thought. He ran away when she was young and her family still lived in Germany. She could remember his face and his features that looked so much like hers. He was only sixteen then, and she was six. He looked so much like a man that day with his shoulder length black hair tamed and brushed. His brown eyes were hard and cold and his mouth set as he bid her goodbye. She was the only one who knew what he was going to do before it was too late. She never forgave herself for that— or him for that matter.

She put Van Buren's card in a basket with others on her desk and went out onto the balcony. Rain had cooled the night air and the street was empty. They were safe now, but she was still on high alert. Who knew if the doctor was lying? She lit a cigarette as James sat quietly. She felt pity for him. She didn't intend to open old wounds. Thinking for a moment, she said, "James, let me take you out to dinner."

He looked up. "Hm. Yeah, I guess."

:…:

The entire time they sat quietly at their table in the restaurant. Acondo watched people enter and leave as she picked at her meal. She gazed out the window and noticed a strange group of people crossing the street. Their faces were pale and their clothes were worn and tattered. Acondo looked away, pretending not to notice them when they passed by. She brought James' attention to them and he agreed that the omen was chilling. Both hoped that the dead looking group had nothing to do with them, even better if they didn't _want_ anything to do with them. They decided to stall a while anyway; they ordered coffee and kept on the lookout. When they got the bill and paid, they decided to get home as fast as they could.

Acondo pulled out her revolver and loaded it. Those silver bullets she bought as a gag came in handy after all. If they had any unpleasant run-ins, she'd be sure to use them. They walked along the back road and when they were just 50 feet from her apartment, they heard a rustling in the tree. She held her gun at the ready as James looked around frantically. She stuck her whistle in her mouth and waited. Out of the darkness came a vampire, then another, and another until an entire pack surrounded them.

Acondo blew her whistle for a second, then spoke, "What do you want?"

"We know what you've done," A male vampire said, "But the question is, do you?"

"I'm very aware."

The vampires came closer and she cocked her weapon. The vampires backed off again. "I'll ask you one more time," she snarled, "What do you want? Why bother us?"

"You have no idea what sort of fucking thing you let loose—"

Two fingers lodged in the mouth of the vampire stopped him from finishing his sentence. Dracula lifted him off the ground by the roof of his mouth.

"Hush," Dracula whispered coldly, "This 'fucking thing' is your master and you will respect him. Now if you agree to have proper manners, I will put you down and pull my fingers out of your mouth. If I suspect any of you of even thinking about attacking I will reach down your throat and rip out your heart." He swept his glare over the pack and they all backed father away. He pushed the fledgling away from him and sent the vampire flying.

Acondo returned the gun to her side and approached the Count. "How did they find me?"

"Same way I did; your heartbeat. Plus, the scent of your blood is very distinct," Dracula said.

Acondo didn't understand, "How do they know the scent of my blood?"

"It was yours that opened the door. When that opened, every vampire felt it. Even if they didn't know what the feeling was."

A second vampire, seemingly older than the rest, stepped up, "Just as we did when he died."

Dracula snapped his attention to the vampire, "What was this pack's intention, hm? Why did you follow them?"

"The Captain of the Nightguard. He ordered any vampire seen to be captured for questioning about you. He's torturing us, and it's that child's fault."

Acondo sighed. She seemed to be pulled deeper into the dark. Was this now how she was always going to be received? With blame and loathing? The vampires were probably happy to have their king back, but they had no respect for the witch who was responsible.

A female vampire sensed her sorrow. "Oh, be happy, girl," She said mockingly, "You have a title among us. You're known as the 'Count's Woman.'"

Rage filled Acondo. How dare anyone call her that! Without thinking, she put her gun to the vampiress' head. "I don't belong to anyone," she hissed.

"Watch your tongue, wench," Dracula added, "No one bestows in my name but me."

The vampiress laughed, "Of course it's not like she wouldn't enjoy—"

Acondo pulled the trigger and sent a bullet through her skull. The vampiress fell and disintegrated. James stared at Acondo. She took a deep breath and re-holstered her gun. "She was pissing me off."

"I'm sure you were going to say something else. What is it?" Dracula asked the older vampire.

"Master, please find the Elders before they do." And with that, the vampires faded into the darkness and were gone. Dracula gestured to the two to go inside.

:…:

Acondo locked the door tightly. "These Elders," She said, "What are they?"

"They're vampires with a direct blood connection to me. Victims of mine who managed to survive and turn." The Count answered.

"Everyone bitten by you was supposed to die with you." Acondo said picking up the card Van Buren had left. She thought about how he mentioned the Captain and that he was beyond his loyalty. Should she call him? If she did, what would he tell her? How would James feel?

"Don't let my opinion of him stop you," James said, as if reading her mind. "If we need him, we need him. As an insider he'd make a valuable asset, I suppose."

That settled it, but she would have to tread carefully. She dialled the number a prayed.

Doctor Van Buren's voice answered, "Hello? Who is this?"

"Doctor? This is Acondo Flemming."

The doctor quieted his voice. "Are you on a secure line?"

Acondo wasn't sure what he meant, "I'm on my cell phone..."

Van Buren told her to wait for a moment, accompanied by footsteps he then said, "Okay, what do you need?"

"Well, I have questions. There was an encounter tonight with a group of vampires and I was told some pretty disturbing shit."

"Doesn't surprise me. Ask away."

"Well," Acondo said, "They mentioned your Captain and the capturing of vampires."

Van Buren sighed, "It's worse than that. I'm not even supposed to know about it."

"Is there a place we can meet you?" She asked.

"You know that house in the woods that is supposed to be haunted? Well, it is. That's a perfect place for us to meet where no one will follow."

"Okay, meet us there in half an hour."

"Fine, but whatever you do, don't be late...or too early."

Van Buren hung up and Acondo put her phone in her pocket. She grabbed Zeret's leash, opened a closet containing an altar, and grabbed a few protective herbs. She clipped the leash to Zeret. James grabbed a cane with a hidden blade. The brides joined their master and Acondo looked at them all and said, "Everyone, do not let your guard down. Be aware of everything around you. Be ready to fight at all times." Everyone nodded—even Zeret— and they departed to meet Van Buren.

:…:

The midnight wind howled through the trees. The house they stood in front creaked and groaned. Van Buren bid them a good evening and they got down to business.

"First," Acondo began, "What is happening to the vampires?"

"The Captain is convinced the Count is back, which of course he is, but we have no solid proof at the 'Guard," Van Buren answered, "He's been ordering the capture of vampires for interrogation and then torturing them to death if they don't tell him what he wants to hear."

Dracula twitched and muttered something to his brides in an ancient language. Van Buren turned to him and said, "The sad part is that he looked up to you, Count. He even has your portrait hung behind his desk. That's what made him so controversial when he took office 14 years ago. He wasn't always like this, but in recent years, he's grown power hungry. Most, save some corrupt officers, don't even know about what he's doing."

Acondo could see the poison in Dracula's eyes. They needed more guidance and wisdom from someone unbiased, and she knew just the person. "I know a guy who lives in Frankfurt who can help us. His name is Sven I think he can help us with this Nightguard situation."

"And when we find the Captain, I want his heart," Dracula added angrily.

:…:

The next night the group was gathered in Acondo's apartment. She sat silently at desk scribbling her letter to her friend Sven. When she finished she walked over to her altar and burned the letter over one of her ritual candles. With that done, she joined Van Buren, who was studying the Elders' book.

"Has no one questioned where you are, Doctor Van Buren?" Acondo asked.

"I'll just tell them it's a family emergency," Van Buren replied, "I know this is bit off topic, but it's out of curiosity as well as concern, in the last five days has Vlad fed yet?"

Acondo looked down the hall to his room where he was still hidden, "I don't think so."

"He needs to feed. I can assure you that he will, but make sure it isn't on either of you."

Acondo nodded. She knew if they could help it his first kill in this new world might be the Captain if they could find him, "What's this Captain bloke's name anyway?"

"Captain Costin Cristescu," Van Buren said, "Thirty-nine years old."

"What does he look like?" Acondo pressed on.

"You're actually going to try and find him aren't you?"

Acondo shrugged. She figured it'd be easier to end it before a war began. And then attend to a new alliance with the Captain that would take his place. Van Buren told her about the Nightguard Commander; A young German woman not much older than her. She seemed to dislike the Captain as much as everyone and wanted to fix the problems he caused. She would have the chance if the Count got his teeth on Cristescu.

"It's his patrol night," Van Buren mentioned, "I can write down his streets. Just please be careful."

James picked up his cane and Acondo walked down the hall to retrieve Dracula who came out without a word. They noticed his eyes were glassy and listless. Van Buren noted that as a sign of hunger, "Yes, perhaps it is best. Just make sure he's in a place where no one can hear him, but can be easily found. I'll be the one performing the autopsy anyway."

Van Buren gave them some last few words of advice. Dawn was coming in a few hours and they needed to act fast.

:…:

Dracula walked quietly down the street without a word. His stride was quick and furiously urgent. Acondo and James struggled to keep up with him. They were frightened by this but they knew they were seeing the true face of Dracula. The cruel and vengeful man who would stop at nothing to destroy his enemies. Soon enough they would see more; they would see the monster that dwelled just below the surface. He would show no mercy to a man who would dare to torment and kill his kind. James whispered to Acondo and she explained it all. In the middle of their conversation, Dracula stopped suddenly.

"What is it?" Acondo asked softly after avoiding running into him.

"It's him," he hissed.

Acondo backed off and James checked his sword. Acondo looked away for only an instant to find Dracula gone. She found him perched upon a nearby rooftop, ready to strike. Acondo understood and walked into the open purposefully getting the Captain's attention.

"Who are you?" The Captain barked, "What are you doing out at this time of night?"

Acondo played along, distracting the Captain and giving Dracula time, "I didn't think I needed permission."

James joined her, "We're just taking a stroll, officer...?"

The Captain went towards them, "How old are you two?"

"I know, I know, I don't look twenty but I am" Acondo said with pride. She saw Dracula in the corner of her eye— ready to attack.

Dracula grabbed the Captain, who exhorted curses at them. The two moved to a safer distance as the Captain was slammed against a brick wall. The Count's entire look changed. His eyes glowed with blue fire as all the life drained from his face. He let out a low animal-like snarl as his teeth sharpened. Acondo watched fascinated as he tore into the Captain's throat. In a matter of moments, Dracula dropped the drained body of the Captain. For a second he stood in an almost trance-like state as the blood restored him.

:…:

They walked up to the building without a sound. Dracula looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Who's that sitting on your balcony?"

Acondo looked up and saw a tall thin figure. The light from the living room made it bright enough to see his black suit and long auburn hair. She smiled, happy to see her old friend again, as all the happy memories came back. "Count Dracula, meet Sven."

They rushed up into the apartment and Acondo embraced her family's High Priest. Sven asked her about James who gave nothing but a blank stare. She told him about what they had witnessed. He understood and went to shake hands with the Count.

Dracula studied him. There was something strange about him, but he could not lay a finger on it and he asked him interrogatively, "How did you arrive here so soon?"

Sven smiled and answered in German, "_Denn die Todten das reiten Schnell._"


	4. Chapter 4

James stared at Sven. Acondo had only mentioned him once and James never had managed to learn German.

"It means '_the dead travel fast._'" Acondo whispered to him. James nodded sheepishly and she added, "You should get some rest. You can have my room. I'll sleep on the couch tonight."

"Are you sure?" James said, "I don't mind the couch at all."

"I'll be fine. I have Zeret to be my pillow."

James agreed and said his good nights, then went into the master bedroom.

"What about him?" Dracula questioned pointing at Sven.

"I don't sleep," Sven said. He looked turned to Acondo, "And what is the story here with the count?"

"She resurrected me." Dracula said for himself.

Sven was disturbed by this. He knew she must not have intended to do such a thing, as he had taught her when she was young not to tamper with dark magic. There was not much he could do now but assist. "Hm, let's get down to business," he said, "Are you sure you can trust this Commander?"

"The Captain's dead. Once his body is found she will take his title," Acondo said, "And Van Buren trusts her. So, once she takes the position, she will be capable of reforming the orders put into place by her predecessor. Let's see what will happen. The second phase begins."

:…:

The meeting finally came a month later. Sven returned from a short stay in Germany to partake in it. After the sun set Acondo burst into Dracula's bedroom. "Hey!" She shouted, "Get up!" He was barely seen amongst the embrace of his three women. Acondo couldn't help but comment, "You are the only man in the world that can get away with that."

Dracula rose. His hair was a mess and his shirt was unbuttoned. "You're right, I am." He replied with a smile.

"Everyone is ready but you. Everything is planned when we meet the new Captain. If it turns bad, we have a way to escape. I'm bringing Zeret, so you can bring your pets if you'd like." Acondo left him to get ready.

Dracula got out of bed and picked up his vest and jacket from the floor. He buttoned his shirt and put them on, tidying them as he pulled back his hair. He wasn't far after Acondo into the living room with his brides in tow. _Like a duck with ducklings_, Acondo joked to herself.

Everyone was dressed neatly. Acondo wore a violet corset with a lace taffeta skirt. Her hair was straight and shiny and she chose crimson lipstick instead of her usual black. Sven wore a pressed suit with his auburn hair pulled tightly away from his face. Acondo couldn't help but see him resemble the count and it made her twitch. Van Buren was wearing his usual lab suit.

"We're all ready, yes?" The doctor said.

"Let's get this over with." Dracula replied.

:…:

Van Buren led them down the hall of the Frankenstein Medical Building. It had changed dramatically from the filthy web infested castle that the count left it as. The dust was gone and now it was a grand institution for medical research. Portraits decorated its stone walls and glass cabinets displayed centuries of scientific equipment. The doctor unlocked the tower door to his office. It had once been home to Victor Frankenstein's corruption and had been where his terrible creature was created. Now, it was the office of the Nightguard's head physician. Like the rest of the place it had changed as well. The walls were lined to the ceiling with bookshelves. Van Buren had his desk in front of the large fireplace and the area around it was littered with papers.

The group sat down in a circle of arm chairs near the window. It wasn't as clean as the hall and it looked like the good doctor lived in this room. Van Buren asked them to wait and he left once again.

They sat in silence for about five minutes. No one was really sure what to expect of the woman. Van Buren returned and cleared his throat, "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Anneke Brandt, the honourable Captain of the Nightguard."

A small young woman entered. She wasn't much bigger than Acondo, though the German in her face was much more prominent. Her eyes were pale green and her brown hair was done-up in a braided bun. She showed no signs of her youth. Her posture was straight and rigid and she held her head high with pride. Her suit was clearly made for a man, but it was tailored to fit her slender frame.

Dracula raised an eyebrow. He found himself interested in her for more than just the future diplomatic relations. Captain Brandt approached him. She smiled and shook his hand.

"Hello," She said, "I am very pleased to meet you."

He smiled coolly as he took her small hand. The strength of her grip surprised him. This was much more than a typical woman. He wondered what it would take to break down her strong barrier.

"Doctor Van Buren has told me of the situation," The Captain went on, "I was aware that Captain Cristescu was doing something illegal, but it was never reported to me exactly what it was. Now I can end it before more damage is caused."

Dracula nodded, "And I presume that means a bit more of a friendly policy."

"Of course, the victims will be compensated and the incident will be recorded. The Nightguard was not created to commit such heinous acts."

As the two chatted a great chorus of shrieks arose from the outside. Everyone rushed to the tower window and saw a large pack of vampires led by the group that had harassed Acondo and James before. They were angry and demanding justice. Not just an apology or money, but also blood: Captain Brandt's blood.

Another Nightguard burst into the office with weapon in hand, "Captain! You are in danger here!"

Captain Brandt didn't move, "I am not going anywhere until this contract is resolved. They are no threat to me with the count at my side."

A large group of Nightguard ran out to the grounds ready to battle and defend their Captain. Sven watched from the window in pity. No one would win in this bloodbath. It needed to be stopped. An alarm echoed through the castle's ancient walls and it became impossible for him to think. He knew he had to do something and when no one was looking he slipped away.

:…:

Sven stepped calmly outside. He was brought back to a time long ago when he was a reluctant warrior and death was all around him. He vowed to never let that happen again. He walked up to a group of fighting vampires. They paid no attention to him when he asked them why they were attacking this place. He sighed as a nearby vampire was beheaded by a Nightguard sword. _The best course is to be tough_, he mused. He grabbed one of the vampires and pulled him away from the battle.

"Pay attention to me if you want to stay alive, please." Sven said.

The vampire glared at Sven and hissed, "Who the hell are you?"

"I am a man who's seen war and who loathes it and its bloodshed." Sven replied calmly.

A female vampire burst into flame as she came in contact with a bomb made of liquid silver. The vampire Sven was holding cried out in pain. The female had apparently been his mate.

"I suggest you call off your clan," Sven went on, "Neither you, nor your brethren are very old, are you?"

"What makes you say that?"

"You lack the wisdom that is important for survival."

The vampire stared, "And you don't?"

"I know many things. I've lived through centuries and learned much from it." Sven said, "Now, let's avoid further violence and call off your clan."

The vampire nodded and ran to his remaining pack members who retreated shortly after. Sven turned and looked up to the tower window and bowed before going back inside.

When he re-entered the office Dracula approached him clearly angry and said indignantly, "Who are you to command my kind?"

Sven didn't flinch. He knew the Count didn't understand his motives and it was pointless to try and explain. He simply said, "No one."

Rage burned in the count's eyes, "Then why?"

"I have spent most of my 690 year old life trying to create peace. I will not stop now, sir."

The room went silent. The count froze for a moment to take in what he had just heard, "690…? What are you?" He didn't understand. The man's heart was beating, though a bit slower than normal as was his breathing.

"I am a man who sought enlightenment," Sven said softly, "I found immortality by accident."

Dracula looked at Acondo, "You knew about this didn't you?"

Acondo raised an eyebrow, but didn't look straight at him, "Of course I did."

Sven smiled. He bowed to Captain Brandt and took his leave. Acondo followed with Zeret herding the brides. Dracula stayed behind for a few moments alone with the Captain. He thought about his next move and decided to wait for another time to fully taste her.

"Will that be all for today, Count Dracula?" The Captain asked.

"I do wish to meet with you again, Captain." Dracula said, "Alone - so I could be more able to act freely."

"I understand." She replied as she extended her hand to him once again, only this time instead of shaking it he kissed it. He felt her pulse flutter as his lips brushed against her soft skin. He looked at her and his eyes penetrated into her mind. It empowered him to know that even the strongest were still capable of falling under his spell easily. She let him without even a hint of resistance.

"I…have a day sometime in the next few weeks free," The Captain breathed, "I can get you an appointment."

"I look forward to it." Dracula said as he brushed her cheek with his hand and left.

Anneke Brandt propped herself against Van Buren's desk. She felt dizzy, but at the same time it was a good feeling. His touch made her feel something she never had before. She knew letting him into her mind could pose a problem, even though she needed all the information she could gather to protect the people she governed. She was under the power of his will now. She could not escape from this even if she wanted to. She sighed and acknowledged that she knew she didn't want to. Anyway, it hadn't been his will that made her tell him she'd meet with him again. She wanted to as much as he did. She'd do anything to make him her ally, even give him her soul. And if it went in that direction, she admitted she would be his lover as well.

:…:

The church tower chimed midnight. The apartment was a bit livelier that it had been before. Acondo and James sat on the balcony chatting and laughing. The brides sat on the floor playing with Acondo's old knitting equipment. Dracula watched Sven at Acondo's altar. He still was incapable of understanding what manner of a man Sven was. He wondered how many before him had found their own means of escaping death. "Accident?" The count blurted out.

Sven looked up at him. "Yes," He said calmly, "I isolated myself to meditate. A calming spell I decided to try to put me to sleep for a century. When I woke up, I found myself unchanged and untouched by time or death." He closed the altar closet door and went into the kitchen for some tea. It didn't surprise him that the count was interested in him. Especially since the Count's method was not as harmless as his own.

Eventually, the count grew bored of him and went to listen to Acondo and James conversing on the balcony.

"This is so surreal," James said, "Not too long ago this would have sounded silly to me."

Acondo nodded, "Tell me about it."

Suddenly James' eyes widened and he smiled. He let out a Renfield like laugh. Acondo sat there staring at him, "What is it?"

"Has he seen your fan-fiction?"

Acondo's face went blank. At one time she had read a book by an Irish writer that involved Dracula as a character. Of course at the time she had had no idea he was real. And in her homeless teen years she had bided her time writing horror stories about him, using her situation as fuel. It made her blush, now, that it was all very real and she was a key player. "What…?" Was the only thing she could manage to say.

James began to laugh harder, "That'd be hilarious!"

Acondo's face flushed deeper, "Maybe for you! I was only 16! I had no idea he was real then!"

"Damn right for me!" James said, "And you haven't changed since!"

Even through her make-up he could see her red face. It embarrassed her more than he had thought it would and broke it with a joke, "Next thing you know, Captain Tally will be real or something. Then I'd have some explaining to do." That finally made Acondo smile.

Dracula watched them laugh. The conversation confused him. Acondo noticed him then and hoped he wouldn't ask what they'd been discussing. Luckily, he walked away to turn his attention to his women.

:…:

Acondo wondered for the next few weeks how she should introduce the count to the 21st century. Explaining the seeming impossibility of the task, and with the help of James, she settled on taking him to the mall in the nearby city of Brașov.

The group kept close to one another. The place was as busy as it usually was on a Friday. With people from all walks of life bustling around. Dracula observed everyone who passed by. In his time, some of the people he saw now would not have been allowed to show their faces in such a public place. The collective heart beats annoyed him as well, along with the fact no one paid any mind to him.

"There are too many people." He announced.

"It _is_ a public place," Acondo replied, "That's bound to happen."

"But none of them know me?"

"Well, they sort of know you," James said, "Your story and likeness has been changed and dramatized. Many Times."

"Yeah, none of them are really sure what you look like." Acondo added.

Dracula wasn't pleased but decided this would change soon, "What is it you even do in this place?"

"Shop, eat, make fun of other people who look worse than we do." Acondo said.

"…That's it? You travel two hours for this?"

Acondo shrugged and walked into a record store. James rushed immediately to the games while Dracula followed Acondo. He was amazed by all the technology around him; music, entertainment, and plays they called 'films' could be taken with you to be enjoyed whenever one wished. This century was truly astounding! Acondo and he walked over to a section where they held things called 'DVDs' of plays known as 'television shows'. Most of them were about the future and space. Even now, man was fascinated by the stars. Had they ever reached them? He would have to ask later.

On a neighbouring shelf were toys based off of some of the television plays. He picked up a figure of a hideous brown man with ridges on his forehead. He found its similarity to the Turkish soldiers he had battled in life uncanny. He put it down when something else caught his eye. It was a curious thing in the shape of a queer looking can with two cups on the side of its round tip. It had a stalk sticking out of the middle of the rounded part with what looked like a telescope lens on it. Its midsection had a plunger and a whisk for arms and the bottom of it was covered with bumps.

"Acondo," Dracula asked, studying the contraption, "What is this confusing thing?"

She went over to have a look and smiled, "That's a Dalek."

"What the hell is a Dalek?"

"It's a robot creature from a TV show called _Doctor Who_," Acondo explained, "They're enemies of a time travelling alien called the Doctor, who is capable of changing his body 13 times. He's just turned into his 11th body not too long ago. I like this one a bit better than the 10th one."

"So, how are these 'Daleks' this Doctor fellow's enemy?"

"They think their race is superior and want to eradicate the universe of every other life form not like them. They're basically robotic space Nazis."

Dracula blinked, "Nazis?"

Acondo slapped herself, "That's right. You weren't around for that shit. I'll explain later. You missed a lot."

Dracula picked up the Dalek thing and it startled him when it made noise. It let out a hideous screech shouting, "Exterminate!" Acondo laughed at it and picked up a box with one of the Daleks inside it, "This'll give you something to do in the car."

Later that day they sat in the food court as Acondo shoved various types of junk food down her throat. Dracula sat next to her trying to read the newspaper.

"They actually made prostitution illegal?" He said, "I never thought they would ever do that."

"Isn't that how you found Aleera?" Acondo asked and started to laugh hysterically. She regained her composure noticing the count's glare, "I'm sorry. She just…really annoys me."

James looked up from his book. He noticed a kid staring at them. James was worried someone might recognise him and bother him for autographs. Acondo was more worried someone might notice Dracula. Then again, it was most likely how the trio looked that had drawn the child's attention.

Acondo turned around and looked at the kid. "What the fuck are you looking at?" She hissed, "Haven't seen a bunch of Goth kids before?" Her demeanour scared the kid and he got up and hurried away.

"Is that how humans interact now?" asked Dracula.

"When they do dumb shit like that? Yes." Acondo replied.

:…:

Acondo parked her car on the curb and locked it. Dracula got out and started walking down the street. Acondo stared after him, confused.

"Where are you going?"

"I have a date." He replied marching off into the night.

It was nice to be alone. That girl had been his constant companion for a month and a half. For now it was quiet. He had a chance to be alone with his thoughts. He looked forward to his meeting with Anneke Brandt. He didn't initially intend to make her an object of his lust, but having her and the Nightguard at his disposal would be very useful. A faint smile creased his face as he remembered the bewitched look in the Captain's eyes. It gave him pleasure to remember how easy it had been to enter her mind. Tonight, he would see how far he could take it.

:…:

Captain Anneke Brandt waited in her private lounge. She had a cigarette between her lips and a glass of brandy in her hand. The count entered without a word. She wasn't as rigid as she had been when they first met. She wasn't wearing her jacket, her tie hung loosely around her neck, her sleeves were rolled up exposing tattoos, and her hair hung limply at her shoulders. He could smell the perfume that softly clung to her. She was wearing make-up and it made her more comely. She was not too thin and that pleased him. He enjoyed the curves of her body. She took his hand.

"I would offer you a drink, but I don't think I have anything here to suit you." She said with a bit of humour in her voice.

Dracula smiled and sat down. He watched her set her empty glass on the cabinet and sit across from him. "So, Count," Anneke began, "You wanted to see me?"

They spoke for some time. The conversation soon became more heated than he had intended. The woman was brilliant, her intelligence nearly a match for his own. She didn't appreciate it when he made the implication that she was a fool. It angered her. She got up and went to the window. Dracula got up and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just want to foster trust between us," Dracula said gently, "To further our alliance. I don't want to make an enemy of you. Surely, you don't want an enemy of me."

She nodded. Her expression softened as he put his will into her mind. She knew what he wanted from her. The more practical part of her mind rebelled. Telling her it was too much, but his touch made her warm and she wanted it as much as he.

She turned to him, "You still suspect treachery." She brushed a strand of his hair away from his face. She ran her hands down his neck and unfastened a button on his vest, "What do I have to do to put that to rest?"

He put his hands over hers and allowed her to lead. She kissed him and pulled him over her on the seat of the window sill. She pulled off his jacket and removed the clip keeping his hair back, running her fingers through those dark stands before continuing to kiss him and undoing the buttons on his vest and shirt.

Dracula began to do the same with her wardrobe, but stopped, "Permission to continue, Captain?"

Anneke smiled and nodded. He pulled her dress blouse open and threw her tie to the floor. He kissed her ear and moved slowly down her throat to her chest. He could feel her heart pounding and she dug her nails into his shoulders. She closed her eyes and took the moment in as she unbuckled the belt of her trousers.


	5. Chapter 5

The late summer wind blew fiercely. Acondo was getting slapped in the face by her hair as she walked down the lonely street. It was obstructing her vision and began to annoy her.

"Quite windy tonight," She said, "Starting to regret not putting my hair up."

The Count walked beside her without a word. Tonight he was in a fouler mood than usual. She had forced him to take a stroll with her in hopes it would unwind him to his normal and less miserable self.

"So, where are you dragging me?" He asked.

"Cemetery." Acondo replied as Zeret started tugging on his lead chain, begging to be let loose. "Okay! Okay!" She snapped, "Don't go too far ahead." She let him go and he bounded off after a bat.

"…We're going to a cemetery," Dracula said slowly as though he was struggling to understand, "At night…In Transylvania…Why?"

"I'm bored."

"I suppose when you find yourself mauled by some beast they will use that as your epitaph." The Count sneered.

Acondo rolled her eyes, "You seem to forget, Count, I spent four years living under the cover of darkness, in a cemetery, in Transylvania."

"I am surprised you've lived this long with such habits."

"You and I both." Acondo sighed.

:…:

The moonlight shone over the New Vaseria Cemetery. From the hill one could see how large the place was; much larger than the original cemetery in the middle of town. It was much grander in monuments as well. The stones were decorative and the mausoleums were finely built. It was filled with Victorian splendour and continued that into the modern day.

"Why did they open a new cemetery anyway?" Dracula asked as they went through the gate.

"Old one in town got too crowded." Acondo replied as Zeret jumped over the fence close behind them and they approached an older mausoleum.

Dracula studied the crumbling exterior. How on Earth could a mortal child stand such a thing? He couldn't have and he was barely more alive than the bones that were buried in the tomb.

Acondo pulled out a rusted skeleton key from her pocket. She hadn't visited her old home in a couple of years. It was a strange feeling to be here again and to relive her difficult past. She unlocked the door and it swung open with a creak. She stepped into the room and brushed away the old cobwebs from the window sill and lit a candle.

Dracula looked around, "I can't believe you lived like this."

"It's not any worse than the orphanages," Acondo said, "It wasn't that bad after I got used to it. I was a bit lonely at first; I started talking to the resident."

The dust had reclaimed the place. It was much cleaner when she lived here. Then, it had been like a small bedroom, covered in posters, pictures, and other trinkets she took from her parents' home. Now, it had returned to its true use- housing the dead and decaying.

Dracula picked up an old book of Schiller plays and flipped through the yellowing pages.

"I wonder if the library ever noticed those were missing." Acondo mumbled, picking up some old things she had forgotten about.

"You stole these?" Dracula asked, raising his voice.

"I stole pretty much everything I needed to survive," Acondo said calmly, though his tone chilled her, "I was twelve, homeless, parentless, and had no income."

"You are aware how thieves were treated when I was a mortal man, yes?"

"Yes, Count, I do," Acondo replied picking up a history book, "Those times have changed."

"For the worse."

Acondo patted him on the shoulder and stepped out. He grabbed her wrist.

"Don't patronise me." Dracula growled.

"I'm not." Acondo said as she pulled away. She lit a cigarette and closed the door as the Count walked away. She locked it and then jumped onto a large tombstone. She watched Zeret roll happily in the dirt. Dracula looked on with disgust thinking the beast was in the dirt where he belonged.

:…:

As the night went on the wind died down. The air was still and crickets sang softly. Acondo sat in front on the stone bench in front of her family's grave. Zeret sat beside her with his head on her shoulder half asleep. Dracula perched on a branch nearby.

"Whose grave is this?" Dracula asked.

"My family's."

"Hm, who put them there?"

"Fate's terrible sense of humour." Acondo replied. She didn't feel comfortable with discussing this with him, as if she would be giving him part of her soul.

"Fate has better timing than you think." Dracula said jumping to the ground.

She felt anger flare in her. She knew very well this was probably what he wanted. To get a rise in her and she succeeded. "You don't get it do you?" She asked, "Just…drop it, please."

Dracula stood in front of her and bent down so their faces were at the same level, "Excuse me? No, you're not 'getting it.' I'm your senior in more years than most ever get to live, and I will not tolerate such filth from an orphaned street rat with a death wish."

Acondo grew more furious and stood, "At least in death the Gods would return my soul."

Dracula looked at her confused, "Gods?"

"Yes," Acondo said. She never told him about being Pagan, "I wasn't raised by Christian teachings."

Dracula laughed as though it was a joke. Acondo was used to such a reaction as it seemed to happen whenever she mentioned her upbringing in a Wiccan belief system.

"And if I told you I met the Devil himself, what then?" He asked, watching Acondo as she stepped away. He seemed to grow more annoyed at her lack of answer, "Child, I met the first Angel who dared to question God's authority, whose vengeful lust created Original Sin, and tempted Christ in the desert, and you dare to tell me that none of that happened? What answer do you have for that?"

"I don't know," Acondo replied, "I only merely said my faith was different."

The Count waved his hand, "Your foolishness will land you in Hell's clutches soon enough. Then you'll know."

Acondo stepped towards him, no longer hiding the anger in her eyes, she said to him raising her voice, "Yes, says the soldier who renounced your God and gave your soul to Satan to escape death!"

"Hold your tongue, heathen," The Count spat, "Before I rip it from you to teach you a lesson."

"Oh? A lesson in what?" She pressed.

"Know your place, infidel!"

"I know my place!" Acondo yelled, "Hell, I'm not even a true practitioner. I was never initiated."

"Such filthy stupidity slithers from your mouth in the presence of your mother, it's sickening." Dracula replied.

"My mother is the one who taught it to me, Count, as well as my father. The only sickening thing is I became an oath breaker."

"Then you'll join them in Hell." He muttered.

Something snapped in her; something that had never angered her before. It was as though a nerve was severed. She forgot her morals and couldn't control herself. She stared at him for a moment, and then hit him across the face with her palm.

Time seemed to stand still. Dracula had frozen in surprise. No one had ever dared to slap him before. He retaliated almost instantly, though. He scowled and backhanded her, hard. She went flying through the air as his hand made impact with her cheek.

She hit and toppled over a tombstone. Acondo's mind was scrambled as she tried to get up and register what had happened. Unconsciousness threatened to consume her. All she could taste was blood and two of her lower back teeth floated in her bloody mouth. Most of the blood was from her jaw, but her nose was also bleeding and running down her face.

She snapped back into reality as the Count grabbed her by the throat. It was like a noose tightly around her, but she could still think fast. She spat blood into his face and the two loose teeth. She wrenched out of his grasp and stumbled away coughing. Zeret approached her and she grabbed his collar to support herself. She felt incredibly dizzy and blood was choking her.

"This is exactly what I mean, you worm," Dracula said, "All you do is fan the flames."

Acondo said nothing as the dizziness lifted. She stuck her finger into her mouth to feel the sockets where her teeth were. Dracula watched her and Zeret. Why didn't the werewolf attack him? He wasn't aware how loyal the creature was to her.

"Why didn't he attack me?"

Acondo looked at him. She breathed heavily before speaking, "I didn't want him to."

"Why didn't you, you idiot?"

She didn't respond as she continued to sputter blood. The scent hung heavily in the air. Dracula's anger left him and he regretted striking her. He could have broken her jaw or worse, killed her, and he needed her in order to understand this world. He sighed and wiped her blood off of his face then picked up the two molars she also spat at him. He approached her slowly and knelt down to her level.

"Let me make things clear," He said to her gently, "You are reckless, and one day, if you are not careful, you are going to get yourself killed – or worse. The sooner you learn to be more responsible for yourself the better off you will be. Now please, tell me, just this once, you understand?"

Acondo nodded, she didn't appreciate being spoken to like a child, but she had no more energy to fight him. "Sure," she added as blood still ran down her chin.

Dracula handed her teeth to her, "Now, let us return and you get cleaned up."

:…:

The next day Acondo awoke while the sun was still up, though she didn't sleep much anyway. Once she had stopped the bleeding, the pain set in. When she got up at midday she saw the full extent of her injuries. The entire right side of her face was bruised and swollen. On her neck was a bruise of Dracula's hand print and on her left arm and leg were bruises from where she made impact with the tombstone. She didn't bother getting dressed; she still had no energy and didn't plan to leave the house.

She washed out her mouth with salt water and painted on her eyebrows. She went into the kitchen and boiled some broth. She made sure it wasn't too hot to drink and sat down with a bowl and sucked it up with a straw. As she ate her phone began to ring. She sighed when she saw it was James. She answered the phone with a bit of a lisp.

"Hey!" James said, "We just got done taping. How is everything going?"

"Could be better if I wasn't so sore." Acondo said pointedly.

"Sore?" James replied with concern, "Why? What happened?"

"Disagreement."

"Disa – Disagreement?" The panic in his voice grew, "What happened? Why do you have a lisp?"

"Because the ride side of my face is swollen and I'm missing two back teeth."

"What the fuck?!" James cried, "Jesus, Acondo! How?"

"Well, it turns out the 'strength of twenty men' thing is true."

"Strength of… Ohhhh no," James muttered when he realised what she meant, "No, no, no, no. Where are you right now?"

"At home…?"

"Be right there." James said then hung up. Acondo closed her phone and cursed. The dominoes seemed to just keep falling.

:…:

A short time later James was at her door. He wasted no time when she answered.

"Where is he?" He asked with malice.

"He's in his room." Acondo knew what he was about to do something rash, "James…"

James wasn't listening anymore. He walked down the hall to the Count's bedroom. He jiggled the handle only to find it locked.

"Oh, lovely." He muttered before starting to ram into it.

Acondo ran after him, "Remember my deposit!"

James stopped and sighed, "Where's the key?"

Acondo was reluctant to give it to him, but she knew she couldn't stop him. She handed it to him and held her breath. She was afraid of what was about to happen. The sun didn't set for a few hours and Dracula was vulnerable.

James unlocked the door and looked around. The brides hung from the ceiling over the bed wrapped in each other's arms, lifeless, but the Count was nowhere to be found. James looked for anything that could be used as a makeshift casket. He noticed in front of the bed there was a large trunk from World War II, large enough to fit into if one bent in a foetal position.

"He's in there, isn't he?" James asked pointing at it.

"I guess." Acondo replied.

He made sure the trunk was closed tightly. Then he took it by one of the handles and dragged it out of the apartment, down the stairs, and into the sun lit back yard.

Acondo chased after him nervously, "James? What are you going to do?"

He put the trunk in the middle of the lawn, "Teaching our fanged friend a fucking lesson."

Acondo watched as James pulled a small pistol from his belt, "You know that can't hurt him, James."

"It's not supposed to." James said before shooting a hole into the old trunk. The brides' screams of pain echoed through the building and out of the open balcony door. Any pain the Count felt, they felt.

"Hey asshole! Naptime's over!" James screamed as he shot another hole into the trunk.

"James…" Acondo said, trying to stop him. Vampires couldn't stand being in direct sunlight and she knew the bullets might not hurt the Count, but the brightness of the daylight could.

Without warning, Dracula burst out of the trunk and grabbed James. With a flick of his wrist he threw James into the wood fence several across the yard.

James staggered up panting with splinters in his face and small lines of blood running down his cheek. He wiped the blood off and laughed, "HURTS DOESN'T IT?"

Dracula cursed at James in an ancient language as the sun burned him, turning his skin black. Acondo ran over to the building without thinking and grabbed a large tarp belonging to the ground floor neighbour. She ran to Dracula and wrapped him in the tarp and put him back into the trunk. She closed the lid and filled the bullet holes with clumps of dirt. The screams of the brides ceased in an instant.

"Let me make things CRYSTAL FUCKING CLEAR!" James yelled at the trunk, "YOU…DO NOT…TOUCH HER!"

The neighbours from the other three apartments facing the lawn came out of their sliding doors to see what the commotion was. Acondo stared at the trunk. A small stream of blood trickled from her mouth from stress. "That was my Opa's trunk." Was all she could say.

James stepped towards her, "If that bastard lays a finger on you again you tell me, okay?"

"What could you really do?" Acondo squeaked, wondering what nightmare she got herself into. James didn't understand. Acondo never acted so hopeless before.

"Acondo," He said, "He's not invincible, but neither are you. You're pretty strong all things considered, but he could have killed you."

"You don't think I don't know that? James, think about my situation."

"Acondo just…Stop…Stop making excuses for him. What he did was wrong and he could have done worse. I just…Can we go inside?" James' voice was breaking.

"Sure." Acondo said picking up the trunk and starting to drag it inside. James grabbed the handle and pulled it away from her.

"Leave him out here," James said, "When the sun goes down he'll drag it back up himself."

Acondo sighed and did what she was told. She wasn't willing to fight a losing battle and went inside.

:…:

"Here." James said, handing Acondo a bag of ice when he sat next to her on the couch. She took it without a word and pressed it against her bruised face.

"Does it still hurt?" He asked.

"I'm missing two molars and have bruises in four places."

James nodded and didn't say anything for some time. Then, he looked at Acondo, "Look, I…I just don't want you to get hurt. I know it's a little late for that but…I mean more than…You know."

James paused, then continued, "You're a lot stronger than I am…I just…I wish you didn't have to deal with all of this shit."

James smiled weakly and chuckled, "You know, I was just thinking. Man, he's going to be really pissed when he wakes up tonight. He might really fuck me up, and you know what? Better me than you."

:…:

The sun set and the air changed. James was standing and waiting. He tensed when the door opened. Dracula stepped in carrying the heavy trunk with ease. He set it down and walked towards James. Acondo tried to get into the middle of them in an attempt to spare James from further harm.

Dracula looked at her. The burns he sustained from the sun had healed and it was as though they had never happened. He studied her for a moment then picked her up gently by the waist and moved her out of his way. He put her down then turned to James. He put his hand on his shoulders and whispered into his ear.

"If you ever attempt anything so foolish again I will kill you. That is a promise. Do you understand?"

James stood there stonily and didn't respond.

"And I will do it – slowly." Dracula let James go and picked up the trunk and said to both of them, "Don't ever come into my room again."

Neither of them moved until the Count closed his door. Acondo collapsed into a chair and buried her face in her hands. James paused a little longer then gulped, "That's…Um…Not quite what I expected."

"Way to go," Acondo muttered, "Now I won't be able to sleep."

"I can stay over if you want." James offered.

"I think that would just make it worse."

James nodded. She was right. The air was already thick with tension.

"I'll be fine, James."

"All right, but if anything happen, you call me."

"Of course I will." Acondo said standing up.

James hugged her, "Call me before you go to sleep. Take care of yourself, Condi."

Acondo smiled and James departed.

Acondo took a shower and put on comfortable clothes. She gathered a pillow and a blanket and put them in a bag. She loaded gun with silver bullets and grabbed a few other means of protection from her altar. She hooked Zeret to his lead and left her apartment.

Zeret looked at her. She patted him on the head, "I haven't been this afraid in years."


	6. Chapter 6

Acondo unlocked the rusted mausoleum after surrounding the area with salt. She stepped in and closed the door. Lighting the lantern she brought and setting it on the window sill. The flicker from the flame cast shadows that would seem ominous to normal people, but to Acondo it brought back memories. She looked up at Zeret who was perched on an empty upper vault, "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

Zeret whimpered as if voicing his concerns.

"There'll be worse times in the future." Acondo said as she set a pillow against the wall. She sat down and got as comfortable as she could and told Zeret to keep guard. He grunted, lying on the floor near the door, and they both fell asleep to the night wind.

The next morning Acondo awoke groggily. She groaned as she got up and stretched the stiffness out of her back. She pulled out her wallet and checked her money.

"Good," She said to herself, "I have enough to get us something to eat."

Zeret yawned then nudged the pocket in Acondo's jacket.

"OH SHIT!" She cried as she realised it, "I forgot!" She pulled out her phone and quickly dialled James' number.

He answered after one ring, "Acondo?! Is everything okay? I called you a few times and you didn't answer…"

"I know I'm sorry!"

James sighed in relief, "Okay. Did you hear from Vlad at all?"

"Not that I'm aware. I left not too long after you did. I'm sure he noticed I left. The door isn't disturbed since I doubt a salt ring would stop him." Acondo looked down at Zeret who was watching her, "Where are you? I'm starving and so is Zeret."

"Walking into the cemetery." James replied.

Acondo opened the door and hung up. James waved and yelled to take their time. Acondo gathered everything and put it in her bag and once again put Zeret on his lead. She closed the door and locked it as James walked up.

At the diner they sat mostly silent. They didn't notice Doctor Van Buren enter. He went up to their table and noticed Acondo's bruises, "Good morn – What happened to you?"

"It's a long story." Acondo replied.

"What are you doing here?" James growled.

"James…" Acondo scolded, "Please."

"How bad is it?" Van Buren asked, clearly disturbed.

"It could be worse." Acondo assured.

Van Buren sat down next to her and looked it over, "Have you seen a doctor about it?"

"And tell them what?"

"True…" Van Buren said, "Would you be willing to have me examine your wounds after breakfast?"

"As long as I don't have to pay for it." Acondo said.

:…:

Inside the Nightguard hospital Doctor Van Buren gave Acondo's bruises a full look over.

"You're quite lucky." He said writing the wounds down, "You could have had your jaw broken." He prescribed her something for the pain.

As they were about to leave Van Buren asked to accompany them. Acondo consented, hoping Van Buren's presence would deter any further conflict at home.

:…:

Acondo took a deep breath as she opened the apartment door. Inside it looked no different.

"Everything seems to be as you left it." James said.

"His door is locked so I don't know what it's like in there." Van Buren said after checking the Count's bedroom door.

"Better leave him be." Acondo cautioned. She dropped her bag and sat down as Zeret made himself cosy on the floor.

James sat down in the recliner, "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, I think the worst is over," Acondo replied, "Just got to be careful."

"I best be off now," Van Buren said, "Have a good day."

Acondo and James waved as he showed himself out. Acondo turned on the TV and started scanning through.

"If I'm on, let's watch something else." James said.

"The public station is rerunning The Phantom of the Opera."

James laughed, "Next thing you know, we're going to find out the Phantom is real, too."

"Unless he sings like Michael Crawford I will not be okay with that."

James shrugged, "Dracula doesn't sound like Bela Lugosi. So, who knows?"

"His voice is creepier than Lugosi's." Acondo said, "It'd be really funny if he spoke like Orlok; just held up signs the whole time." That thought made Acondo laugh.

"Like a cartoon character," James went on, "Maybe he'd even hold up a little umbrella and a sign that says 'help me' before a piano falls on him."

Acondo laughed then remembered he was in the other room, "We shouldn't joke about him like that."

"If he cared, we would have heard from him by now."

James had a point, but Acondo was still worried. Both had felt the vampire's wrath and the thought of stirring things up again scared her.

:…:

Everything was rather quiet for most of the night. James slept soundly in his recliner and Acondo stayed awake, watching old political films. At midnight, the Count emerged.

"Good evening." He greeted.

"Hello." Acondo replied.

The Count stopped and looked at her, "That's it? No circle of salt or cloves of garlic to protect you?"

_So he had gone looking for me_, Acondo thought. "I shouldn't need them in my own home. When that day comes this will no longer be my home."

Dracula agreed, and then noticed James, "How long has he been asleep?"

"A couple of hours."

"Good," Dracula said, "Acondo, may I speak to you in the kitchen?"

Acondo's stomach dropped as she rose and walked into the kitchen with him. "What do you need?" Acondo asked sitting on the counter.

The Count didn't answer. He just stood there studying her. He reached out and gently lifted her head by her chin. He looked over her bruised and swollen face, the bruised impression of his hand and, by habit, glanced over the veins in her throat. He let her go after a moment and reached into the breast pocket of his jacket. He pulled out a small black box.

"Please," The Count said, "Take this, as an apology."

Acondo hesitantly took the box. Did he really think he could make up for hitting her by giving her a gift?

_You _did_ hit him first, Acondo._

That was true, though there was no excuse for inflicting such damage on her. She carefully opened the box and pulled out a necklace. It looked like an old piece of costume jewellery. The cameo was moulded from coloured plastic and was not centred in the frame, which was silver plated metal. The most expensive part was the chain which was only sterling silver. Either way, it was attractive, though she found herself uncomfortable with it. She'd never wear it.

"Um…" Acondo muttered, "You…didn't need to do this…"

The Count didn't reply. He took the necklace from her palm and put it around her neck. He readjusted her hair then took her hand and kissed it. His cold lips sent an unsettling chill through her. He looked her over again then returned to his room.

Acondo sat on the counter for a few minutes trying to let what had just happened sink in. She still felt cold, like electricity had shot through her and into her bones. She looked at the cameo around her neck and sighed. She got down and went into her room. She took off the necklace and dropped it into her bottom dresser drawer.

:…:

A month later Acondo and Dracula walked down the damp shop street. The day was dark and gloomy. Acondo was silently eating a granola bar. Her bruises had mostly healed, but she still winced when she ate.

"I don't know how it was possible," She said, "But I actually gained weight from only eating soup."

Dracula raised an eyebrow, "I'm not sure why that bothers you, to be honest. You're much too thin anyway."

"Then you're going to have to start re-lacing me into my corsets if this keeps up," Acondo said as they turned the corner and made their way down an empty lane.

"So, where to today?" The Count asked.

"I have to talk to someone."

"About…?" He continued.

"About them being right." Acondo said as she opened the door to Anton's book-store.

Dracula stepped in and sniffed the air. "What manner of books are these?" He pulled out a book about sliced bread.

"Anything you fancy." Acondo said before calling out to Anton.

"Acondo?" Anton called, coming from the back, "You're…All right…I'm sorry, I just…May I help you with something?"

"Uh, well, I was wondering, if you remember, where you got the book."

Anton hesitated, "What happened?"

"You were right." Acondo said, pointing to the Count.

Anton's eyes widened and crossed himself, "God in Heaven."

"See?" Dracula said still reading his book, "Now that is the reaction I should be receiving."

Anton took a deep breath, "Come in the back with me. Let's not discuss this here."

Acondo and Dracula followed Anton to the storage room. He closed the door tight.

Dracula studied the room, "Nice to see the methods of the common merchant haven't changed."

Anton was uncomfortable with the Count being in the same room, "For my own sake, I won't speak aloud how I obtained the book." He pulled out a piece of parchment and a pen and wrote down the entire explanation. He folded the paper and handed it to Acondo, who put it in her pocket. She thanked Anton and left with Dracula for home.

:…:

"How does he get here so fast?" Dracula asked that evening as the group waited for Sven.

"I have no idea," Explained Acondo, "He has powers beyond me."

"As do I and he's still a mystery to me."

"He does that on purpose. He's never revealed everything about himself; not even to the members of his coven. The only person who truly knows him is his Priestess, Lorelei."

Van Buren and James sat on the couch. The father flipping through the pages of the resurrection book, and the son staring at Marishka wondering how many bats she could hide in her cleavage.

After a little while, a knock came at the apartment door and Sven entered on his own.

"Evening," Sven greeted, "So, the book man gave you a note?"

"Yeah…" Acondo said.

Sven opened the closet containing the altar and with a snap of his fingers all of the candles lit, "Do share."

Acondo sat down at her desk, "So, from the beginning; the book was commissioned by Vlad in the mid-19th century as a safety measure. The book was created by a vampire clan called the Elders who had a direct blood connection to Vlad. That's why the book is in more than one language, because at the time the book was written there were over 1000 members and all had a part in its creation.

"The book's properties were created using black magic, and, if Vlad was ever killed, it could bring him back; which was where the loophole was created, since if he died anything bitten by him would die as well. Meaning, it was doubtful the Elders would survive to do it themselves."

"What was the loophole?" Van Buren asked.

Acondo turned the paper over and continued, "Something called 'His Living Blood.' A person with a blood connection to Vlad whether it be direct or indirect, though, I'm not sure how I work into that. A person touched by death all their life and whose blood is powerful. Anyone else who tried would die. The book was passed down through the years to quite a few people who died attempting the rite. One of them being Anton's brother."

Acondo folded the paper. Sven held out his hand and she gave him the note.

"Hell, now 'The Count's Woman' doesn't sound so bad." She muttered.

Sven took the note and burned it over one of the larger candles and everyone vowed that what was known would be kept secret. Once the note was gone Sven willed the candles to go out.

Acondo sighed and stood up. She picked up her cape and put it on, "I'm going for a walk. I need to clear my head."

:…:

Acondo walked alone down the barely lit street. Her eyes were empty and lost in thought as an image entered her head…

…_Of a little girl with long braided black hair. She was still wearing her school uniform which was damp and dirty. She was all alone and afraid. She was hungry, but had no idea how to get anything to eat. She had no home to go to any more…No Mutti…No Vati…Not even people in this strange place to take her in. The police wanted to take her somewhere overrun and dirty, but she ran away. Coming to find herself in the cemetery at midnight…_

…Acondo heard the nearby church toll twelve. Silent tears fell down her cheeks…

..._She found a mausoleum. It seemed old and forgotten. She pushed on the door to find it unlocked. She went inside the dusty and cobwebbed filled chamber where the smell of death and decay still lingered in the stagnant air. This would have to be her shelter for now. She laid down in an empty lower coffin vault and cried herself to sleep._

Acondo shut her eyes in pain and she took a sharp breath of the night air. "This is my life now. To guide the most feared creature in Transylvania," She said to herself, "But, what's going to happen to me in the end?"

As Acondo continued on she didn't realise she was being watched by something in the distance and it followed her through the air. After a few moments Acondo began to feel strange and looked around as the creature landed in a nearby tree. Though she was unable to see in the dark, Acondo called out, "Who's there?"

The creature poised to strike as she called out again, "I know you're there! What do you want?"

It made its move with inhuman speed and landed in front of her, "You."

Acondo turned around quickly only to be knocked unconscious by a figure of a woman.

:…:

At the apartment the oblivious group hung around in silence. Sven was standing against the wall, staring out of the glass door.

Van Buren watched him before speaking up, "So…What are you exactly?"

Sven looked at him, "Hm?"

"Well, you're 600 years old; you travel between here and Germany in a matter of minutes whereas it should take hours, you appear when you are needed by the mere thought to summon you, and you just lit and extinguished candles my sheer willpower. What are you?"

Sven thought it over, "A very lucky man, I suppose."

"That girl – Acondo – has been gone for quite some time." Verona said.

"Yeah, she has," James agreed, "Did she say where she was going?"

"She just said she was going for a walk," Sven replied, "I don't think she had a destination."

:…:

Acondo woke up on an old cot. She got up and moaned, "Fuck, my head." She seemed to be in an old church and could hear whispering from the rafters, "Where am I?"

"In our lair." A man said limping towards her from nowhere.

"Why?" Acondo asked him, "Who the fuck are you?"

The man bowed his head, "I am Apostol. You were requested here by our Lady Angelica. Soon, we will call for our King."

"You better do that quickly," Acondo snapped, "If they notice I'm missing there will be hell to pay. So, what are you exactly?"

"I am the Master Elder," Apostol said, "How is our Count faring? Has adjusted yet?"

"So far, so good, I guess. Other than that one time he stuck his hand in my toaster."

"Ah," Apostol remarked, "Then I am at your service. The Count will be here soon as I can retrieve him."

"That would be nice." Acondo said as the Elder led her to a better lit room.


	7. Chapter 7

"This is not good." The Count said, after an hour of waiting for Acondo.

"No, it isn't," Sven agreed, "Do you suppose something happened to her?"

"If anything has, whoever's responsible will feel my wrath."

"For once, you and I agree on something, Count." James said.

A soft knock was heard on the door. Sven strode over and answered to find two cloaked figures standing in the hall. Before he could say anything the Count approached and spoke with surprise, "How did you manage to survive?" The two cloaked figures bowed before him in unison.

"We have your lady, Master," Apostol said barely above a whisper.

"Why?" Dracula asked, "What have you done to her?"

"Nothing, sir," answered the second Elder, called Dragomir.

The Count looked into the mind of the oldest Elder. He saw the encounter with Acondo, who was waiting in their lair still wearing her travelling cape.

"We request your presence, my Lord."

"All right," Dracula said, "I will go with you, but mark my words, if she is harmed…"

The Elders rose and lowered their hoods. "We understand, Master," they replied in unison.

"I'm going too," James said, walking up behind the Count. He turned to him with anger flashing in his eyes.

"I…don't think that's possible…" Dragomir said.

"Why?" James snapped.

"Our methods of travel are…different."

"So, why does that mean I can't go?"

Van Buren put his hand on James' shoulder, "James, I don't think it would be easy to ride on someone's back."

Dracula ignored the two and shut the door behind him.

:...:

Acondo paced around the meeting room. The Elders who had stayed behind sat at the table silently.

"How long will it take them?" Acondo asked.

"Not very long," The Elder named Tobar replied, folding his charred hands, "It takes an hour or so in flight."

"Fli- Wait…" Acondo put her palm on her face at her own stupidity, "Of course."

As Acondo looked up the mute Elder called Besnik came up behind her. He came very close to her and sniffed her hair deeply.

"Hey there!" She cried, "Don't get too frisky!"

Besnik stared at her like a hungry animal and began clicking his nails.

"I'm growing impatient, Angelica." Tobar said to a blind folded woman.

The woman blindly patted him on the hand. "Do not fret, my dear. It will be soon." She said like a mother reassuring an impatient son.

Acondo sensed something was wrong. The way they were acting was not right and she felt as if she were a slice of meat being dangled in front of starving dogs. She looked around the room for a weapon, but couldn't find anything that wasn't locked in a case. They couldn't harm her, could they? She was 'The Count's Woman', an important asset to Dracula. Would they risk his anger?

The answer came at the chime of the hour as the old bell rung weakly. The room went quiet – too quiet. The two male Elders looked at the Elder Angelica, who nodded. Acondo's mind switched to survival mode as the three vampires rose and approached her slowly. _Okay, this isn't good;_ she thought backing away from them. The vampires were blocking her way to the door and she found herself against the wall.

"Let Besnik go first," Angelica announced, "He needs it more than we do."

Acondo's eyes widened as Besnik came near. He opened his mouth and his eye teeth sharpened. "No," Acondo said, "No, you can't do this."

Besnik grabbed her and tangled his fingers in her hair to pull her head back. The other two came closer with their fangs at the ready as Besnik prepared to bite. Acondo closed her eyes, _Damn it, Vlad! Where are you?_

Dracula came into the room without a sound. He pushed the two waiting Elders out of his way and grabbed Besnik furiously, hurling him across the room into a glass cabinet. The other Elders backed away. Dracula glared at them, his anger emanating from him. He snarled at them with his burning blue eyes and face sheet white with bared fangs – much longer than those of the Elders'. He stood in front of Acondo and she couldn't see his face, but she knew it was the image of the King Vampire.

"How. Dare. You. Touch. Her…" He breathed, "HOW DARE YOU?!" The Elders grovelled as his voice echoed through the lair.

"This girl…This woman belongs to ME!" Dracula went on, stepping closer to them, "SHE IS MINE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

The Elders were crouched in a corner, hiding their terrified faces from their Master. Acondo took a deep breath, "You know, normally I'd object, but given the situation I'm just going to roll with that."

Dracula turned to her and his face went back to the calm mask of what had once been a man. The small bit of colour returned to his cheeks as his fangs became hidden again and his eyes returned to their normal shade. He approached her and calmly put his arm around her. With one last glance at the Elders he led her out.

:...:

Dracula knocked on the apartment door with his foot. Sven opened the door and Dracula carried the sleeping Acondo in. He was lucky to arrive back before sunrise.

"Did everything go all right?" Sven asked.

"A misunderstanding," The Count replied, "But I solved it."

"And her?" Sven inquired, studying Acondo.

"Fell asleep the moment we got on the train."

Sven sighed in relief as he followed down the hall, "Good, good!"

"Perhaps for her; I had to sit for an hour with her head bouncing off of my shoulder."

Sven opened Acondo's bedroom door and pulled down the black covers on her bed. He helped the Count remove her shoes and her cape and laid her down. He covered her and they walked out.

The next evening Van Buren returned at the same time as James. Acondo shuffled out of bed in her clothes from last night.

"I had a weird dream about Vlad last night," She muttered, half awake, "And I'm not sure how to feel about it."

James was sitting at the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal and reading a pulp comic book. He looked up from it, "Why?"

"I don't know." She replied, opening the freezer and pulling out a strudel. As she put it into the microwave Van Buren came up to her.

"Um, I have a question," He said, uncomfortably, "Please, do not be offended by it, I ask with good intentions."

"Shoot."

"How do you plan to deal with Vlad during…Your…Once a month?"

Acondo stopped and looked at him, "Wait, what?"

"Your, um…When you…Once a month…You know…"

Acondo realised what he was asking, she found it strange how awkward he was about it, "Well, considering I don't have one, I don't really need to worry."

"You don't have one?" Van Buren asked.

"Never had."

"Never?"

"Ever." Acondo replied, pulling her strudel out of the microwave.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Van Buren said, "What caused that?"

"When I was about one year old I got really sick," Acondo explained, "No one knows what it was. For a while my parents thought I was going to die. I recovered and they found out I could never have children. Which doesn't bother me, I can't stand them." She ate and fed Zeret. She got dressed and put on some fresh makeup.

"So, what's on the agenda today?" She asked the two Van Burens, "Nothing too dangerous. I've had enough of vampires trying to bite me."

"I have a lecture today at the Nightguard Academy," Van Buren replied, "Funnily enough about, about our new friend. I suppose I could sneak you in – Just need to find fitting uniforms."

Acondo nodded.

"I'll stay here and make sure he doesn't get into trouble," Sven chimed in, "Or burn your altar, like he seems so keen to do."

:...:

Acondo looked herself over in the mirror. The Nightguard uniform was a simple black suit and black combat boots. She tightened the tie, "This looks badass."

"I feel like I'm going to hunt down aliens." James said.

Van Buren handed them two white oval tie pins, "Here, these are your dorm badges. They check for that."

He led them from his office to an underground corridor to the Nightguard Academy then they walked into the auditorium. The Academy was fashioned like Castle Frankenstein with its medieval styling and black bricks. The auditorium was well lit by oil lamps on the walls and the stone stage could clearly be seen from anywhere in the large room. The seats were well carved benches and similar to ornate church pews. The faculty had their own seats on an upper level overlooking everything.

Van Buren looked around, "It's going to begin soon. How old are you two? Twenty, yes? Go sit over there in the graduating section."

As they sat down Acondo whispered to James, "I brought my gun, just in case."

The sound of a bell rang through the school; soon after students started entering in droves. They were all teenagers between 14 and 18, but for the most part well trained. They sat in their year section in accordance to their dormitory colour. When everyone was settled a pale and gaunt looking man walked onto the stage and everyone went silent. Acondo leaned over to James, "He looks healthy."

"No, he doesn't." James whispered.

"Sarcasm, dude."

"Oh…"

The man paused for a moment putting papers in order and adjusting his uniform. "Good morning, cadets." He said loudly.

"Good morning, Commander," Said every student in unison.

"Commander?" James whispered, confused.

"Nightguard Commander," Acondo replied, "The title given to the highest ranking officer behind the Captain. They usually are the heads of individual stations around the world, but he's different. He's the right hand for Brandt."

"Well, fuck."

The Commander spoke about regular business for 45 minutes before getting to the important points. "As you know, there has been concern in the past months," He said, "Captain Brandt is away in Bucharest speaking to the government on the matter. So, our presenter is Doctor Van Buren, please, give him your full attention, and know what is expected of you."

The students clapped softly as the Commander stepped down and shuffled away. Van Buren stepped up to the podium. "Thank you," Van Buren began, "On the 7th of May 2010, the Nightguard was alerted to a large hole in the New Vaseria Cemetery with trances of what appeared to be dried blood. Of course, as we all know, that is a sign of Count Dracula's return. I have analysed it extensively and have come to determine that the rite was preformed once again, and the blood was from a human female." The students started chattering quietly. Some were afraid, and others were excited.

"But that does not mean that he has really come back. We have no signs or proof of him as of yet; other than the conspiracy that he was the cause of our late Captain's death," He went on, "Now, we do have proof he was killed by a vampire. His wounds were obvious of that, but the saliva found was not identifiable. We ask you not to panic and keep your eyes open. We need resolve to put our attention toward proving whether he is or is not back and we cannot afford a witch hunt, and if – God forbid – He is back, do not approach him. We know from the past how dangerous he is."

_Damn, he's good,_ Acondo thought.

"Alert your proper higher ups. Remember to practice discretion. It can save your life. Thank you for your time." Everyone clapped and the Commander dismissed the students, and then left with Van Buren.

Acondo stood up and hesitated. She waited until the auditorium was empty, "So, I guess we follow?"

"I don't know," James replied, "That Commander looks like he's about to drop dead."

"Unless he already is."

"Knowing what I know now, he could be."

Acondo and James walked down the corridor far behind Van Buren and the Commander.

"It feels like at any minute," James said, "Harry Pothead is going to show up."

"Harry Potter and the Goth kids," Acondo said, "Quite fascinating though, these underground passages."

Acondo and James walked to the office door. It was closed, but they could hear the two men. They put their ears to the door and listened…

"You can't keep doing this to yourself." Van Buren said.

"What do you expect me to do?" The Commander asked, "I can't just go out and do that anymore!"

"But you also cannot live off of blood bags being injected into your arm, Matthew," Van Buren said, "It's better for you. This might get rid of the thirst itself, but the urge to kill is still there."

"I wouldn't be like this if you hadn't kept disappearing so fucking much! Where the hell do you go?"

"To see my son and his friend."

"Are they going through a harder time than I?" The Commander cried, "The Count giving them trouble?"

"Commander, don't speak like that."

"Oh come on! You know more than you claim, Richard! You can't keep the public in the dark forever!"

"I will keep them in the dark until the time is right! We cannot afford hysteria!" Van Buren shouted, "All I'm saying, Matthew, is you need to be careful. Losing control and harming a cadet is much worse than a civilian."

The Commander was silent for a moment, and then returned the subject back to the Count, "Does the girl know her fate, Richard?"

"Commander…"

"Does she?"

Acondo had enough and opened the door, "I get the gist of it."

The Commander smiled hungrily, "The Count's Woman looks well in uniform."

"I'm sure I do to a starving vampire."

"What's this fate of hers you're rambling on about?" James butted in.

The Commander shrugged, "Her blood is the key to his return to power."

"Predictions are always so vague." James said.

"I'll worry about that when the time comes," Acondo said, ending the conversation, "I'm going to go get changed."


	8. Chapter 8

"I knew that guy was bad news," James ranted about Dracula as they walked home, "I'm beginning to think we should get as far away from him as possible."

"How can we do that? He's not like how they make him out to be in the movies. He's not an idiot," Acondo said, "I can't just run away, because I know no matter where I go he'll stop at nothing to find me."

"You can't just sit there and not do anything."

"My life is in the palm of his hand, James. I brought this on myself, there's nothing much I can do. He pretty much owns me."

James stopped walking and stared at her, "Do you hear yourself right now? Do you have any idea how batshit that sounds?"

Acondo sighed, "Yeah, I do, but escape is impossible."

"Impossible my ass!" James snapped, "There's a way out and we're going to find it!"

"James, this is not a game," Acondo cried, "It's not as easy as the books and movies make it! This monster is real and can take our lives whenever he wants - in an instant!"

"But what's going to stop him from disposing of you? There has to be a way to keep that from happening! You can't just give up!"

"Do you think I like feeling this helpless?" Acondo asked, "I don't want you getting hurt because of my mistake."

James sighed, "And I don't want you getting hurt at all. What's to say he won't kill you once he doesn't need you and becomes familiar with the 21st century?"

"He barely knows Romanian or how society has changed. He's only been here for a few months. This could possibly take years; he's still trapped in the 19th century."

"He was a Boyar once. You know how honourable the aristocrats were."

"But he's corrupt and arrogant," Acondo said, she had no idea what to do, and she didn't want James getting himself killed trying to protect her, "I'll talk to Sven just to make you happy. See what he as to say."

After dinner Acondo returned home to Sven waiting alone.

"Where is your friend?" He asked her.

"He has to film tomorrow," She said, and then paused before approaching him, "I have to ask you something. I need your guidance."

Sven smiled and sat down next to her, "You can always talk to me, Acondo."

"That's why I trust you," She said, "Where's Vlad?"

"He is with his Elders and he's taken his brides with him."

"Good, I don't have to worry about him finding out."

Sven looked at her with his brow furrowed in concern. He took her hand, "What's wrong?"

Acondo's eyes filled with tears, she breathed and her voice broke like a frightened little girl's, "I'm scared Sven. I've never been so scared in my life."

Sven put his hand her cheek and tried to comfort her like a father, "Of what? Of whom?"

"I never thought I'd fear him, but his presence… His mere gaze… Makes my blood run cold and I'm not sure how long I can hide that before he realises it. And it doesn't help that James wants me to run away."

"This is a difficult situation you are in," Sven said, "I understand James' need to protect you, but I would be cautious."

"I know but he won't listen…"

Sven thought about it for a minute, "If I may also say; he may be a bit jealous."

"Jealous?" Acondo said, surprised, "What does James have to be jealous of?"

"Well, the Count taking such a prominent role in your life. He might also misunderstand your discomfort."

"Fabulous," Acondo said sarcastically, running her fingers through her hair.

Sven put his arm around Acondo, "Just remember, destiny is a road. It can be hard to navigate that road when a dense fog surrounds you."

Acondo took a deep breath and smiled, "Thanks, Sven."

When it was all said and done a knock came from the door and a black edged envelope slid under it. Sven got up and opened the letter and read it, "Hm, it seems the Count requests your presence and you are to wear your best clothes."

Acondo twitched and fear washed over her, "Oh…Yay…"

:...:

The next evening Acondo got off the train and headed to the Elder's lair. She knocked on the decaying door and waited. The door opened by itself and she drug her trunk into the foyer. She was greeted by the sightless Angelica.

"My Master has commanded I lead you to your room to change."

Acondo rolled her eyes, "Fine, but if you try to kill me again I'll fill you with silver."

The vampiress led her to a small hastily decorated bedroom. Acondo set her trunk on the floor as Angelica stood outside, not daring to enter.

"He requests you look your best." She said.

"Does he also request I keep my neck bare?" Acondo replied, mockingly.

"He said nothing of killing you tonight."

Acondo took out a velvet dress she had never worn and cleaned herself up. It reminded her of a party she attended when she started working in the theatre before the place had gone completely to shit. She had never been comfortable with formality, though she had a feeling she would soon learn to.

Once dressed, Angelica took her to the sitting room where the Count was waiting with the others.

"Good evening," the Count said as Acondo entered. He made a gesture, telling her to sit in the chair next to him.

"Evening," Acondo replied, sitting, "So, why am I requested?"

"We have important matters to discuss." Dracula nodded to Apostol, who cleared his throat dramatically before speaking.

"During the next moon we wish to enact our healing ritual. We need you as a witness."

Dracula looked back to Acondo, "You have something to say as well?"

"I do."

"Speak freely."

Acondo looked him in the eyes, "I'd like to know my usefulness to you, and what will become of me when that passes."

Dracula was silent for a minute, then answered honestly, "I need your blood to fully resurrect me, but I feel the need to learn this time of yours first. There is a lot I need to know; your history, culture, technology, and what's changed. I am willing to make a deal with you. I will allow you to live for a decade, as long as you work in my employ."

"A servant."

"Yes."

Acondo sighed, "I don't seem to have a choice."

"You're right, you don't," Dracula replied, standing up, "Now, can you dance?"

Acondo stared at him, "…No…"

"Why not? They don't teach girls that anymore?"

"I don't know, I was kind of busy surviving," Acondo said, "Even if they do I don't think I was born into the class that would have given me the chance."

"Then do your best." Dracula said, extending his hand to her. Acondo hesitated – being so close to him terrified her, but refusing would only cause more problems. She took his hand and they walked to an empty part of the floor. _If I knew I was going to be doing this I would've worn better heels_, she thought, trying her best not to trip and stumble.

Dracula studied her. Her dancing was awkward and it was obvious she was uncomfortable. She was strange; she did not show any real fear of him, or any emotion for that matter. Then again, she could easily be hiding it. If she was she was very good at it.

"Hm," He muttered, "Could use a lot of work. Sometime I will have to teach you properly."

:...:

A few nights later the moon was finally full. Acondo had dressed in clothes her mother had worn on certain holidays. She had never thought she'd need to wear them as she was never initiated into a coven. She stood next to the brides in the ruins of a monastery. The clock bell chimed midnight and the ritual began.

Acondo looked at Verona, "So, what's going to happen here? And why do I need to watch?"

"You are the one who resurrected our Lord and your witness ensures it goes as it should," The bride replied, "They'll bleed him, and his blood will heal them."

Apostol went first since he was the oldest among them, and their leader. He had a terrible limp in his right leg, which he stabilised with a cane, and his left arm was completely immobile. He knelt down the best he could before the Count. "Master…" He muttered.

"You are my servant," The Count said, "You will come at my call and protect me."

"Yes," Apostol said, using his nail to puncture the palm of his hand. Dracula did the same and the two vampires took each other's hands and the bleeding wounds met, mixing their blood. Dracula rose before Apostol, who looked at him expectantly. The Count and Apostol drew himself close to each other and after a pause the Elder bit him.

_Well, this is surprisingly intimate,_ Acondo thought, watching confused.

The ritual was the same for each Elder. All of them pledged their loyalty and mixed and drank the Count's blood. After Apostol came Dragomir, who had a terrible facial deformity that exposed the muscle and bone on half of this face. Then went the philosopher Tobar, with black burns on 95% of his body. After him was Besnik the book-keeper, the creepy one who couldn't speak. If he did the only noise he could make was a terrible screech.

Angelica, the blind Elder, was the last to approach. She seemed to take it a step further than the male Elders, who made it as quick as possible. She seemed to revel in the rite. She took more than the others as well and Dracula actually started showing signs of fatigue. Eventually, he pushed her away.

Afterward, Acondo returned to her room and changed into more casual clothes. She was packing her trunk for the journey home when Dracula knocked weakly, using the door frame to prop himself up.

"Holy shit!" Acondo exclaimed when she looked up at him. He was completely drained. He was so emaciated he looked like a walking skeleton with white skin stretched tightly over the bones wearing a loosely fitting military uniform. His eyes were bulged and it made him look manic. She stood there staring at him worried, and then went towards him with caution, "What can I do for you?"

"I need you to come with me," The Count replied with laboured breath. Acondo nodded and grabbed her gun.

:...:

Dracula stumbled down the street. Acondo kept on her guard - for him and for anyone else. Her survival instincts were screaming, regardless of his promise to keep her alive, he wasn't in his right mind, and the blood-need might overrule her importance to him.

Dracula laughed softly, "You are nervous."

She looked at him and asked, "How do you know that?"

"Your heartbeat betrays you," He explained, "The scent clings to you as strongly as your perfume."

Acondo could only nod, because he was right - she was nervous. Then again, what human wouldn't be? She had seen the Count feed before, but that hadn't been as urgent as now. They walked to the city park and Acondo was surprised to find it empty. _Has news of Vlad's return leaked out? _Suddenly, a woman bumped into her and apologised. Dracula stared at her for a long time, and then started to follow her. Acondo followed not far behind Dracula, though she was more careful about being caught. The woman noticed him and started walking faster and then broke into a run. Dracula had enough strength to keep up with her as she started running through the twisting alleys. Acondo stayed on the main road and cut her off before she could escape. Dracula grabbed the woman and dragged her into the shadows. She screamed and fought him by kicking and punching him. When he found the darkest part of the alley he overpowered her. He took her by the hair and wrapped it in his hand, immobilising her and pulling her head back as far as it he could. Acondo looked around to make sure no one heard or saw anything that would cause interference. She looked back to the Count.

This time his transformation was less terrifying, but it was unsettling all the same. He opened his mouth wide, almost dislocating his jaw and willed is eye teeth to distend into impossibly long fangs. He paused for a second before driving them into the poor woman's throat. She let out an ear piercing shriek. Acondo lit a cigarette and watched fascinated. Though she was relieved, knowing it could have easily been her.

The woman struggled as he bit her, but they didn't last for very long. It was almost too much for him when her blood flooded into his mouth. He felt instant relief as he desperately gulped it down. After a few minutes the woman gave out one last muffled gasp and her body went still. Dracula dropped her and stood up in a trance, savouring the last drops of life on his tongue. His body healed itself immediately.

"…You good now…?" Acondo said, bringing him back into reality.

He took a deep breath, "Yes, quite."

They made their way back to the lair in silence again. Dracula watched Acondo. He was confused by her. Usually, he could enter a mortal's mind easily, but hers seemed like an impenetrable fortress. "I can never read you," he said to her.

Acondo raised an eyebrow, "Oh, really?"

"Your mind – I can't read it."

"I see that as a good thing."

"I don't know anything about you." Dracula went on, "But you have questions, I do know that."

"You're right, I have a question."

"And what would that be?" Dracula asked.

"Why?" She asked.

"Why what?"

"Why do people wish this on themselves? Such an existence your kind has," Acondo said, "So many times have I heard people wish they were vampires. Deathless, peace less, condemned to spreading the disease throughout the aeons. I just can't fathom why anyone would want that."

"Nor can I, my dear." The Count replied.

They walked to the gate and Acondo turned to him, "Look, I know how this is going to end. James can tell me what he wants, but don't even think about kidding me. You know this prophecy as well as I do and I don't want James getting hurt because of me."

"Have you ever thought that maybe he has just been putting on a show for you?" Dracula said, "Perhaps he envies me, wouldn't be the first mortal man." He walked past her and made his way to the door, "We leave at twilight tomorrow."

:...:

Acondo and the vampires went up the stairs to her apartment. James was sitting in the hall waiting for her.

"Sven leave?" Acondo asked, unlocking the door.

"Yeah," James replied, walking in, "Where were you?"

"I was in a realm not even Anne Rice could make up."

"That doesn't say a whole lot. Seriously, where were you?"

"The Elders wanted to return to the selves they'd been prior to Vlad dying," Acondo said, "I watched a ritual and then a woman get drained of blood."

"Sounds like you had a good time." James said, sarcastically.

"Better than being the one getting drained."

"So…you just went to a vampire party without telling anybody," James said, "Did you work things out with Vlad?"

"We came up with an agreement, but you won't be too happy with it."

"What does that entail?" James asked.

Acondo told him everything, "At this point let's hope for the best."


	9. Chapter 9

Doctor Van Buren was doing his autumn office cleaning. He stood on a step ladder washing the giant marble fireplace as the Count entered his office without a sound.

"Hello, doctor," The Count said suddenly, causing Van Buren to jump.

"Oh! Hello, Count." Van Buren replied, stepping down from the ladder, "Please, sit down."

Dracula sat in the chair in front of the desk. He was surprised how clean the doctor could be when he desired. Books on their shelves instead of in large piles everywhere, papers stacked neatly on his desk instead of scattered around its vicinity, lab coats and equipment had been put away. The changes actually managed to make the room the look like the office of a professional - rather than the messy whirlwind it had been when he met with the Captain.

"Why did you call me here?" The Count finally asked.

Van Buren sat at his desk, "I need to ask something of you."

"And what might that be?"

"Well, we have blood files of different types of vampires. The Elders, the Common Vampire, and the Half-Breeds," Van Buren said, pulling out a form, "But I'd like to ask if you would permit me to draw your blood and that of your brides for the Nightguard archives."

Dracula took the form and read it over, then looked to Van Buren, "…You want to do what?"

"We just want to take blood samples," Van Buren said, "It's a fairly routine thing among vampire bloodlines. It helps us keep track of things."

"What does it entail?" Dracula asked.

"It's nothing major. I put a small needle into your arm and I take a few vials of blood. I study it to determine how potent it is and keep it for the files. I am also conducting an experiment that I wish to introduce your blood into." Van Buren replied, "Vampire blood is very powerful and could be used for harm or even for a drug. With the samples we can stop that from happening. Not to mention we have a 'cure' of sorts for use if an officer is bitten. The virus in your blood is more powerful and wouldn't be neutralised by it. Plus, there is also the fact that the cure is flawed and I'm trying to develop a vaccine."

"A flawed cure, hm?" Dracula said, "How will you test my blood for this vaccine?"

"I've been injecting vampire blood samples into a living bloodstream." Van Buren said.

"And whose is it?"

"My own - since I can't legally do it to anyone else."

Dracula sensed there was something more to this. The doctor's heartbeat told him something was being hidden and the doctor obviously didn't wish to tell him. Perhaps at some point he had had a noble purpose, but, like most intellectuals, he had seemingly lost his true purpose along the way. Still, he didn't seem as mad as Doctor Frankenstein had been…But perhaps he was on par with Doctor Jekyll. He could always open a window into Van Buren's mind, but he felt it wouldn't be as enjoyable as forcing him to admit his darkest fault. "Now," Dracula said, "Tell me the real reason."

Van Buren went silent and stared at him. The Count sat there and waited patiently. He had the time to hear the doctor's explanation. Plus, he was curious how long it would take to break him. It had been almost half a year since he was resurrected and was beginning to put the repairs his castle might need into consideration. The doctor could be very useful to him. The equipment developed by Victor Frankenstein would surely need to be updated or replaced. He needed someone familiar with technology's advancement. Van Buren was already aware of everything he had tried and still wanted to achieve. It might take a little while to convince him, but surely it wouldn't be too difficult – if he wanted to live. The Captain wouldn't object, either; As long as he allowed him to do his duties as a Nightguard, and the fact he had Anneke Brandt wrapped around his finger thanks to their secret meetings. Dracula tapped on the arm of his chair watching Van Buren, boring into his soul. _Tell me_, the Count willed; _I want to know the truth._

Van Buren took a deep breath and spoke after a moment, "The cure we have is barely a cure. It stops working after the person dies and they turn anyway. I wanted to perfect it and one night I wondered if vampires' blood was directly introduced what would happen. I started the experiment just to see if I could. I survived and kept going."

"You scientists have always amused me," Dracula said, "How stupid you so-called intellectuals seem to be. You'll see the error of your ways soon enough, just like all the others."

Van Buren glared at him, and then asked curtly, "Do I have your permission or not?"

Dracula nodded and signed the consent form. "If I suspect for a moment that you wish to use my blood against me," he warned, "I will kill you."

:...:

The first one drawn from was Marishka – who turned out to be terrified of needles. She insisted Verona hold her hand. She whimpered like a frightened dog when Van Buren inserted the needle into her arm. He was quick about it for her sake and it was over in an instant.

"There, see?" Van Buren said, patting the youngest bride on the head, "That wasn't so bad." The other two took it better, though Verona thought it was pointless, and Aleera was so suspicious she refused until the Count demanded her to. "Okay," Van Buren said afterwards, "Your turn, Count."

Dracula removed his jacket and rolled up his sleeve. He sat in the chair without a word and waited for Van Buren. He was fascinated by the entire process, viewing it as another improvement to science.

"You'll feel a pinch when the needle goes in," Van Buren explained by habit, "But, it won't last long."

"I've felt worse." Dracula replied. He watched fixedly as Van Buren inserted the needle into the large vein in his forearm. The blood came out slowly into the tube was pitch black and thicker than blood typical of humans and vampires alike. Van Buren found it interesting and noted to take a closer study. When it was done, Van Buren marked the vials and put them in a special portable cooler to preserve them. They then walked out into the waiting room where Acondo and James waited.

Later that night Van Buren was alone in his office. He finished his recordings and required experiments and moved onto his own. He prepared the syringe and filled it with blood, but was interrupted by an echoing knock at his office door. It surprised him and he almost dropped the vial. "Who is it?" He called out. The door opened and a giant figure limped in loudly.

"It is I, Doctor Van Buren," The giant said, "I have returned."

"Frankenstein…It's you…" Van Buren whispered, "You're still alive."

"Indeed, I am." The giant replied. He was the creation of Doctor Victor Frankenstein and took his creator's name; as the doctor didn't live long enough to truly name him, "To find you taking part in a most peculiar ritual." The Nightguard helped him countless times in the past. He hoped they could again.

"Um, yes, you came at an ironic time," Van Buren said, "How can I help you?"

"I seek shelter. My travels only resulted in further pain and anguish," Frankenstein said, "I no longer desire to live as a nomadic vagrant. There is no peace in that life."

"I would have to speak to my Captain, but I know I can find you a place and job here."

"I've had received word that a new Captain heads your ranks and that is partially my inspiration for coming. The mercy of such a host as your previous Captain would have been…difficult," Frankenstein said, "I hope for her sake, my hope is not unfounded, and whatever words she's spoken are said with honesty and conviction."

Van Buren agreed with him. He had hopes for Anneke Brandt as well and knew she would do well, though he worried about her relationship with the Count. Frankenstein looked over Van Buren's desk. He saw the needles and the vials, "Whose blood is that?"

"You'd never believe me." Van Buren replied, and then said, "Have you heard the rumours?"

"Such as I know they aren't rumours." Frankenstein replied. Van Buren nodded and indicated that it was their blood. He stared at him with disbelief. He knew what Van Buren was doing, and knew it could possibly kill him. Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?" Frankenstein asked, "Dracula is more than just another vampire!" He began to wonder something, "Who else knows?"

"About the Count? Only myself and the executive office." Van Buren replied. There was something Van Buren wasn't telling him. His tone was flat and his words sounded rehearsed.

"Why do I suspect you're lying, doctor?"

"You wouldn't like my answer…"

"More importantly why are you lying?"

Van Buren sat down, "Because my son is involved."

"You have a son? My, it has been a long time since we last met."

"Indeed. I had just joined the 'Guard. He's 20 now, almost 21, I believe."

Frankenstein lifted a massive brow. Something wasn't right about that, either, "You're not sure."

"His mother and I divorced when he was 7," Van Buren replied, "It was my fault. I had become immersed in my work and missed so many important things in his life. He hates me…And I don't blame him."

Fury blazed in Frankenstein's mismatched eyes. He didn't expect Richard Van Buren of all people to sink so low. He slammed his hands on the desk causing the wood to splinter. "What! Has our friendship taught you nothing?!" He yelled, echoing through the room, "Did you not consider the ramifications of such neglect?!"

"I tried…Good God, I tried," Van Buren said softly, defeated and sad, "And now my son wants nothing to do with me and is involved with the woman who resurrected Count Dracula."

"And now you're putting Dracula's blood in your body."

"Actually, it's from one of his brides."

At that moment Frankenstein's anger turned to pity. He knew first-hand how this work could destroy a person piece by piece. He lost his creator to it and he vowed to ensure Van Buren didn't fall victim next. Now that he was here he could keep an eye on him and attempt to prevent his friend from killing himself in the name of science. And perhaps better, help him repair his relationship with his son.

The door clicked and Acondo walked in alone. She stopped dead at the sight of Frankenstein. She looked around silently questioning if it was wise to return tonight. She heard the creature yell, but didn't think she would enter to see another mythical being in the flesh. "Um, am I interrupting something?" Acondo said, awkwardly, "I left my wallet in the waiting room and was wondering if you picked it up." Van Buren began to look through his desk to look for it. Frankenstein studied the girl.

"Who is this?" He asked, "Is this the young woman you spoke of?"

"Yes it is," Van Buren replied, finding the wallet, and then directing to Acondo, "Where's James?"

"He went home…He has to film," Acondo said, "I only came here because Count Suckula is having another meeting with the Captain, and you cannot convince me those two are not boning."

Van Buren shrugged, but he knew that was going on. He decided it would be better if rumours didn't start. He dug into his pocket and pulled out Acondo's wallet and handed it to her. Acondo thanked him and looked at Frankenstein who was still staring at her. The thought of what would happen to her scared him. She was a strange looking woman to him, though he had seen people dressed like her in London years ago. Even then, he could still detect a deep sense of innocence that could be stolen from her. When he found his voice again he begged her.

"Listen to me. Whatever business you have with Dracula I pray you drop it and save your life. He is not to be trifled with."

"I would if I could, sir," Acondo said, "It's not that easy."

Frankenstein sighed. She was right; He know how Dracula was, "If he harms you or the junior Van Buren, see to it that I know. He has tremendous power, but he would be wise to not invoke my wrath."

Acondo promised to keep that in mind and scratched her cheek where the bruise he was unaware of had been.

"Forgive me," Frankenstein went on, holding out his large hand, "I am Frankenstein."

Acondo took it and her hand looked like a child's compared to his, "I'm Acondo Flemming."

"Acondo…" He remarked, "A unique name, and I've heard many."

"My parents were strange."

"Be thankful that you knew them at all and have a name to call your own," Frankenstein said, "Doctor Van Buren, you say your son's name is James, yes?"

"Yes." Van Buren replied.

"What about James?" Acondo asked.

"The good doctor was telling me about how he abandoned him despite everything our friendship should have taught him." Frankenstein answered, "I know too well the effects of abandonment and orphan-hood. That he could do that to his own son is…monstrous, I feel."

Acondo was irked at that statement. Van Buren wasn't a stand-up guy in any way, but he wasn't the only one to blame. James' mother forbade James from ever seeing his father. He wasn't perfect and no one knew about the situation, save Acondo who had witnessed one of Nadia Van Buren's drinking spells. She didn't want anyone to have James but her. Acondo saw how much of a bitch she was. "It's not entirely his fault, his mother had a hand in it as well," She blurted out, "I know what being an orphan is like as well. James is quite lucky – My parents died when I was only twelve."

"…I am truly sorry." Frankenstein said, after a long silence.

Acondo sighed and put her wallet in her coat. She decided it was better if she took her leave. Frankenstein surprised her by asking to walk with her. She knew most likely Dracula would be gone for most of the night so she figured it would be safe for him – and for her.


	10. Chapter 10

As they walked down the dark Vaseria streets, Frankenstein wanted to know more about her. He was particularly interested in the fact that she was German. She supposed it had to do with his creator being Swiss. She had been there once when she was young. He asked about her travels as a child. She described them and it pleased him. Acondo felt sorry for him and shared in his pain of losing a family and being alone for a long time. She didn't have the chance to wander to strange places like he had. She could only read about them. He shared stories of some of his travels with her and told her of how people perceived him. She understood, to an extent. She had gotten the stares and rude comments about her appearance, but she had never experienced the violence he had. When he asked her about her life alone he was shocked and amazed she'd survived after her parents died. She was strong indeed, and her ability to survive gave her an advantage when dealing with the Count, but it still worried him.

"Though your situation is difficult, I implore you to tread carefully," he said, "He is dangerous to you, especially since you're a young woman. If you ever are in any peril I am at your service."

"I'll try to remember that." Acondo replied, going up to her apartment building. She pulled out a small jar of garlic powder she was using as protection and gave it to Frankenstein, "Here; you might need this. I've gained enough renown with the vampires so they won't touch me. Being 'The Count's Woman' sometimes has its perks…I guess."

:...:

The next evening Dracula returned while Acondo was making Zeret's dinner. She smiled, suddenly remembering the story of Dracula's first encounter with Frankenstein that she'd been told. "Hey, Vlad," She said, "I met an old friend of yours."

"Is that so?" Dracula said, "I expected most of my old 'friends' to be dead."

"Remember Frankenstein – the creature?"

"Of course I do."

"He's baaaack," Acondo said, mimicking the little girl from _Poltergeist_.

"I am not surprised the beast still lives." Dracula replied.

"He's still not too keen on you either," she said, "He threatened you – through me – which was kind of weird."

"What reason does he have to threaten me now?"

"Basically, if you touch me he'll throw you in a fireplace again."

Acondo's phone buzzed and she was alerted by a text that James was outside and wanting to speak with her. She stepped out of her apartment to find him waiting in the hall, "You have news?"

"Well, sort of," James said, "There's a rumour going around that I might end up with a time slot change."

"Oh…That doesn't sound good."

"Depends on the new time slot," James said, "So, shit went down earlier?"

"Last night, yeah. I met a friend of your dad's."

James stared at her, "My dad has friends?"

"They're freaks like him, don't worry," Acondo said, "It seems Frankenstein's monster needs new digs. I walked in on him giving VB the riot act."

"…Get the fuck out…You're serious…And he had my back?…Wow."

"I can take you to meet him if you want."

"Yeah…Sure…I don't even know how to articulate my thoughts right now…"

Acondo and James stumbled uphill to Castle Frankenstein. As they got to the gate Acondo gave the guards a bribe and they were allowed in.

"Fuck uphill," Acondo huffed.

"Sounds kinky," James joked, "But also exhausting."

They made their way into the building and up seemingly endless spiral stone stairs. "It would really suck to fall down these stairs." James said when they finally reached the top. Acondo knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Frankenstein called.

"It's Acondo with a friend."

Frankenstein opened the door, "Come in, come in."

"This is James." Acondo introduced.

"Ah! The younger Van Buren," Frankenstein said, shaking James' hand, "A pleasure to meet you."

James stared at him in awe, "Wow, um…I'm glad to meet you. You're…Really tall."

"So, where's Richard?" Acondo asked.

"Would it be much of a surprise if I told you he was busy working?" Frankenstein replied.

"No. He was like a kid with a bag of candy when he got Dracula's blood."

James was still staring at Frankenstein, "I was you for Halloween once."

"Did you scare anyone?" Frankenstein asked.

"Not really, everyone thought it was cool."

"He didn't look like you exactly, but was pretty damn close." Acondo added.

"By the way, I wanted to say thanks," James said, "For sticking up for me. It really means a lot, especially coming from you."

"You're welcome. Doctor Van Buren is a good man, but he is misguided."

"Speaking of such," Acondo said, "I'm going to go check on him." She left James and Frankenstein to talk. She walked down the stairs to Van Buren's office. She rapped on the door, "Richard? Are you okay? It's Acondo. I want to talk to you."

"Enter!"

Acondo walked in to shuffling sounds. She raised an eyebrow when he brought his attention to her. "I can at least clean up." He said. She picked up a vial and looked at it. The vials contained each of the vampires' blood all had a different hue. The one she was holding looked like typical human blood except it was a darker shade of scarlet. "Started with Marishka, hm?" Acondo mused.

"She is the youngest and based on my analysis she would be the safest to start with," Van Buren said.

Acondo studied the other vials. Aleera and Verona's blood were slightly darker than Marishka's. She gently picked up the sample of Dracula's blood. It was pitch black and looked a lot like Acondo's nail polish. She couldn't fathom why anyone would inject it into their veins. Even the thought of drinking it made her shudder, but it led her to a question she had been meaning to ask for a while, "So, what exactly is the difference between vampires?"

"A lot of things," Van Buren replied, "Characteristics, amount of venom they produce in their saliva, fang length, so on and so forth." Acondo nodded in understanding and he went on, "Vampires are actually interesting. Traits can be passed on from one vampire to another. We're still working on how it really affects them in depth involving strengths and weaknesses. So far I've found that the side of the throat the vampire was bitten on when it was created, will determine the side the vampire will prefer to feed upon on its own victims."

Acondo thought about that for a moment, "How does that explain Vlad?"

"I'm still working on him," Van Buren said, and then he put his hand on her shoulder, "I know you're afraid. Don't let him know that."

Acondo smiled tightly and looked at the vials of blood, "You better be careful with that shit."

:...:

The freezing winter air burned Acondo's lungs. It invigorated her, though she was always put off by the season. Christmas Eve always put her in a depressive mood. It had such a hallow meaning and had nothing to do with her Pagan background. She loved winter otherwise, as the first season in the yearly cycle of death and rebirth. She admired the snow covered cemetery. The gravestones blanketed in white and icicles hanging from mausoleum roofs.

"You're quiet tonight." Dracula said, walking beside her down the cemetery lane.

"Aren't I always?" Acondo asked.

"More than usual."

"It's the season," Acondo said, "I've never liked it."

"Why so?"

"Because it has no spiritual meaning anymore and is just a poor excuse for humanity to indulge into its shallow materialism, plus it gives asshats a sense of misplaced religious superiority and think it's an excuse to make everyone else's lives a pain in the ass," Acondo explained, "I just don't get it. I lived for years and survived without an iPod, a computer, a TV or anything these ungrateful pukes we call children demand. I had tarot cards I loved that I burned to keep warm my first winter in the mausoleum."

Dracula understood her logically, though he had no idea what anything she listed was, "So…What do your people celebrate?"

"Yule and the Winter Solstice, but some do Christmassy type shit. Depends on the person and I don't really do anything. James does a crazy made up holiday…And mails Easter cards."

"I heard him mention something about unicorns and cat food," Dracula said, "Asinine, but a fascinating imbecile nonetheless."

"He got drunk last year and glued a sausage to his forehead and threw cat food at me. You should prepare for that later."

"Even the fly eating hunchback didn't behave so strangely." Dracula muttered. Acondo decided not to ask and continued on. They passed into the more modern area of the cemetery when they heard the hissing of a drink can being opened. They looked behind him to find James holding a can of Coke. Dracula started at him, confused.

"Christmas Eve, she's not home, Goth, it's only predictable she'd be here," James said.

She cursed clichés sometimes, even though she fell under many of them. A cold burst of wind howled through the cemetery. "HOLYSHITCOLD!" She exclaimed.

"That's why I wear a jacket." James said.

"I'm wearing a fur cape."

"Made from werewolf fur," James said, "You need a real jacket."

Dracula ran his finger over the fur on her cape collar, "You shaved your werewolf to make a cape?"

"He was shedding and I needed something warm," Acondo said, "I got something for winter and Zeret got a shave. We were both happy."

"You should do it again and make a hat from it." James added. They started walking home to start dinner. This year Acondo actually had people coming over and it gave her an actual reason to cook.


	11. Chapter 11

James was peeling potatoes on the frozen balcony. Acondo was at a pause while cooking all sorts of things when she went to check on him.

"Everything's so fucking white," James said.

"Just like us," Acondo replied, "Makes us invisible, almost."

"That's awe-FUCK!" James cursed, grabbing his finger, "I need another bandage."

Acondo pulled one out of her corset for him. She kept a small first aid kit in it during 'James Peeling Potatoes' sessions. Someone knocked on the door and Acondo shouted to the brides sitting on the couch, "Hey! Make one of your asses useful for once and answer the door!"

Verona was the only one willing to do so and Sven entered. He greeted everyone, a thin blonde haired woman by his side. James waved at them with his hand covered in bandages. "Blades seem to disagree with you," Sven observed.

"If I could peel them with a gun, I would," James replied.

"He tried once," Acondo said, going into the kitchen to take the soup off of the burner. The blonde haired woman went to assist her. The brides stared at her as she and Acondo chatted in German.

"Oh yes, pardon me," Sven said, "This is Lorelei."

Heavy footsteps echoed in the stairway. Acondo knew them immediately and opened the door. Frankenstein came in with an ashen and thin Van Buren. Dracula raised an eyebrow. He knew something like this was bound to happen. He ignored Frankenstein outright as the others sat at the table to eat. Sven, Lorelei, and Frankenstein spoke in German, sharing old memories. Dracula watched his brides play a card game in the living room. James' phone started to ring and he excused himself. When he came back he had a blank stare. Acondo's heart sank, "…What is it?"

"…The show is cancelled," James muttered, "I'm out of a job."

"What?! How?! Why?!" Acondo cried.

"I missed a few shoots, which led to erratic shooting and air schedules," He said, "The ratings dropped when the time slot changed…So, it's done."

"This is my fault. You wouldn't have missed those if I hadn't made you help me with Vlad." Acondo sighed, slumping in her chair.

"No, it's mine," James said, "I missed a few even before he showed up."

"If you need a job I could always find you one at the Academy," Van Buren said weakly.

"I'm not sure that's for me," James replied.

"You could always assist me."

"I _know_ that's not for me."

"Doctor," Sven said, gently, "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Dude, you're shaking bad," Acondo added.

Van Buren jumped up quickly, "Okay, this isn't good…"

"If there's something wrong, you need to tell us," Frankenstein said.

"It's a side effect of my experiment. Perhaps I should go," Van Buren said and then rushed out the door.

"Wait! Doctor!" Dracula shouted after him. He grabbed his cape and followed him. "Doctor Van Buren!" He yelled again, chasing Van Buren down the street.

"Count, please," Van Buren begged, stumbling through the snow.

Dracula used his inhuman speed and blocked Van Buren's way, "How bad is it?"

"It's been getting worse for days," Van Buren replied, "It won't kill me… It just hurts."

"And you claimed your intentions were pure."

"My intentions were pure! When I first started… Now…" Van Buren closed his eyes, blinking back tears, "I'm not so sure."

The Count had done it. He had broken the doctor, "Your corruption is the poison in your blood."

"But I can't stop! That's the problem! I never wanted to admit it, but-"

"You're addicted to it," Dracula finished.

"Yes…" Van Buren whimpered, defeated, "It's just the rush it gives me. It makes me forget all the weight on my shoulders and I feel better."

Dracula was silent for a minute, "How much of my blood have you injected?"

"Not a lot," Van Buren said, "I only just started last week."

"Maybe I can save you."

"Save me?" Van Buren asked, "I don't understand."

Dracula grasped Van Buren's shoulder hard. His grip hurt him and he almost fell to his knees. He stared at him coldly in the eyes. "You are useful to me, Doctor Van Buren," Dracula whispered, "You would be no good to me if you are dead."

:...:

Van Buren unlocked his office door and entered with the Count. He looked around the room and asked him what he wanted him to do.

"Give me the vials you are using," Dracula said, "You cannot get to the others, am I correct?"

Van Buren handed him the vials still filled with black blood, "Only the Captain has access to them once they're sealed."

That pleased the Count since he had a close enough relationship with the Captain to know she wouldn't assist in this. He looked over the vials then to Van Buren. "I'm sorry it's come to this." He said with no emotion. He dropped the vials onto the floor breaking them and crushing the glass into fine shards by grinding them with the heel of his boot. Van Buren winced and looked away - So many years of work ended without an answer; his beloved experiment a failure.

"Take off your coat and roll up your sleeve," Dracula ordered, "Give me your arm."

He did so and Dracula took it. He sunk his nail into Van Buren's vein and he started to panic, "What are you doing?"

"I won't bleed you enough to kill you," Dracula replied, "Just enough to get the toxins out of your blood."

Van Buren became dizzy and stumbled into his desk. Dracula let him go, "Now, get some rest. I expect to see you in better health next time we meet."

Dracula left Van Buren sitting in a chair. When he was in the hallway he felt someone watching him. "Show yourself," he commanded.

Frankenstein emerged from the shadows, "I was wondering if I'd ever see you again, Count."

Dracula looked at him with distaste, "Oh, you did?"

"Are you faring well?" He asked.

"I've adapted. I see you haven't fallen apart yet."

"On the outside."

Dracula laughed joylessly then said to the monster seriously, "What brought you here?"

"A man with a God complex and a lot of free time."

Dracula was unsure of the monster's attempt at sarcasm, "Hm. I wonder who that could be."

"Perhaps the better question is," Frankenstein said, "What brought you here, Count?"

"You saw Van Buren's meltdown."

"Indeed," Frankenstein said, "However, I know you well enough to question your intentions."

"He's no use to me if he kills himself by poisoning his blood," Dracula replied.

"Of course, your concern is only for yourself," Frankenstein said disdainfully, "Pawns are expendable so long as they are not useful."

"Be happy I let him live," Dracula snapped, passing him, "I could have let him continue."

"You could have."

"Then what's the problem?" Dracula asked, growing annoyed, "Why did you follow me?"

"Unlike you, my concern for the doctor stems from compassion," Frankenstein replied.

"I purged my blood from him. He should be fine now." Dracula smiled sarcastically and bowed dramatically to Frankenstein, "You are very welcome to go in."

:...:

On New Year's Eve Captain Anneke Brandt sat in her office with the Commander. Her hands were folded and she was thinking, and waiting, "Commander O'Brien, when will our guest be here?"

The Commander sighed, "Soon, but if I may say, I don't see this as a good idea."

"We can't just ignore them, Matthew."

"But what if they take it into their own hands?"

"If they do they will lose our partnership," The Captain said, "I will pull out every officer and ambassador in the Order and the Vatican. No support or funding." The buzzer on her desk chimed. She nodded to the Commander and he opened the door, letting the Cardinal in. The Captain rose and welcomed Cardinal Giovanni to Transylvania, "I hope you made it through your journey untouched."

"By the grace of God," The Cardinal said, sitting before the Captain, "Evil has taken root in this land strongly."

The Captain smiled tightly, she had never liked the Vatican's holy men. They weren't like the rabbis she was accustomed to. They always seemed to have an ulterior motive, though many clergy in many religions seemed to, "Can you imagine what it was like before us? What it could be after us?"

"I must warn you, Captain," The Cardinal said, "We do not take this matter lightly. Evil must be vanquished."

_Evil will never truly be vanquished_, the Captain thought, and then said, "Nor are we, but please understand how difficult this is. The Knights of the Holy Order know how powerful he is. It took 400 years to bring him down the last time, and today we do not have the brave Valerious tribe to assist us."

"We want a more proactive attempt, Captain."

"Cardinal Giovanni, we are trying to avoid public panic," The Captain said, "Innocent lives would be at risk."

"Do you think Count Dracula cares about innocent lives?" The Cardinal asked, "Do you know him, Captain? Have you ever met him?"

_More than anyone will ever know._ The Captain hesitated, "We are here to govern the supernatural. We are here to keep peace between sanctions. His dominion is a part of that and they will fight for him."

"What about werewolves? Don't you train them?"

"That inhumane practice has been discontinued."

"I want this monster to be stopped before he begins!" The Cardinal slammed his fist on her desk.

"And your Order, and your church, do not own us! We are not in any way obliged to cater to you. Need I remind you, Cardinal Giovanni that this is our jurisdiction?" The Captain hissed, "Any hunter that treads here sent by you will be punished if they are caught. If you even send any. You became such cowards after the Van Helsings departed. This is the Nightguard's business! Not the Vatican's, not the Order's, not even the damned Pope's or any religious group for that matter. We will handle this for ourselves. I am not shedding blood for you."

The Cardinal stared at her, "I will pray for you."

"I don't need your prayers," The Captain replied. "They would be a waste anyway."

The Cardinal left angrily. The Captain looked to her secretary's desk and to Van Buren waiting. She had left the two way intercom open and he had heard everything. She nodded and Van Buren returned her nod. He had to warn them and he rushed to Acondo's apartment and burst in without knocking. Everyone was watching TV and he scared the shit out of them.

"Sorry for showing up unannounced," Van Buren said, "But something important just happened."

"What is it?" Acondo asked.

Van Buren caught his breath, "The Vatican contacted Captain Brandt."

"Why?" Dracula said, rising and approaching him, "What do they want?"

"They want us to eradicate you."

"The public doesn't know yet," Acondo cried, "How did they find out?"

"An informant," Van Buren said, "There's only a small group of us. The Captain and Commander wouldn't have done it."

"Don't look at me," James said, "I'd never willingly associate with a place where child molestation isn't a crime."

"Frankenstein knows how prejudiced the Vatican is so he's out. Only person left is Anton," Acondo said, "But Anton died two months ago."


	12. Chapter 12

They decided to stay on their guard at all times. Constantly cautious about everything. It went on for months with nothing ever happening. Sometimes Acondo wondered at the fact that she feared everything and her shadow, except the monster that was almost always by her side. He knew the danger was real and wouldn't let her out of his sight. The Vatican was now her enemy as much as it was his. Almost a year of working and dealing with a confused Count Dracula would be wasted if anything happened, but it wasn't just his existence that was at risk. If Dracula was killed the brides and the Elders would die, and who's to say they wouldn't harm innocent people as well? James was in danger, and so were Doctor Van Buren, Frankenstein, and the Nightguard. They were all connected to Acondo and she was the one who'd resurrected him. They could kill her to avoid it happening again. No one was safe even as time went on with nothing happening. That was, until the 3rd of March – Acondo's 21st birthday.

She was sitting at the kitchen table sipping a cup of coffee. Everything seemed like a dream. It felt like only yesterday that she had been living a typical life. She had a dead end job and went home to sit on her ass and browse the internet wondering what the hell she was doing. Now, she's the trapped servant of Dracula, constantly looking over her shoulder and waking up from nightmares with dread and worrying that if hunters didn't kill her, the Count would. "I'm amazed I've lived this long…" She said dreamily, "Sven begged me to come to Frankfurt. He's really worried."

Suddenly, Zeret woke up from his nap and started sniffing the air. He snarled and walked cautiously through the door. It made James and Acondo's blood run cold. "Something's wrong," James said.

"Go get Vlad," Acondo replied, staring frightened at the door.

"I never thought I'd agree with that," he said, running to the hall and pounding on Dracula's door. Acondo's instincts kicked in and she reloaded her gun and put extra ammo in her pocket. She took a switch blade and concealed it in her boot. She grabbed her bag, putting all of her altar items into it then she rushed to her room to pack clothes along with other needs into it as well. She returned to the living room to find Dracula on the balcony. Zeret was perched on the rail waiting for her.

"What's happening?" Dracula asked.

"I don't know," Acondo replied terrified, "But when Zeret does this it means get ready to bolt."

Zeret was frozen and stared transfixed at the front door. Acondo looked around and the fire escape caught her eye, "We can escape from there."

"No need," Dracula said, dangerously calm, "I have a better way."

"Not an ability James or I have," Acondo said, getting up onto the railing and climbing onto Zeret's back, "James? What are you going to do?" The moment she asked, someone started pounding on the door and it got progressively more violent. James panicked, "I think…Fuck! I don't know…Heights…I just…"

"We don't have time for this!" Aleera snapped. She grabbed James by the collar and lifted him up before stepping onto the rail.

"I guess let's go, then," James said.

Acondo looked at Dracula. They nodded to each other and knew where to go. Acondo ran her fingers soothingly through Zeret's fur. She had ridden Zeret before, but never from so high up. She wondered if she or Zeret could handle it. They heard the door splintered and she soon found out. Without warning or signal everyone jumped. As they descended Acondo couldn't contain her scream and she heard James' as well. Zeret landed perfectly on his feet and ran with a werewolf's speed. She clung for life onto his collar and she wrapped her legs around his torso. She looked up and caught a glimpse of the vampires in the sky with poor James. Zeret ran through the Vaseria town square, knocking people over. Everyone was shocked and confused. If they weren't pointing to the bat figures flying fluidly in the sky, of course. Acondo heard people exclaim varieties of 'Oh my God!' and 'Dracula has returned!" as Zeret jumped onto the guard on the bridge spanning over the river. He zigzagged over it to the old Valerious manor. At the main door he slid to a halt. Acondo tumbled off of him and regained her balance. It was always a rush when she did that. Dracula, the brides, and James joined her a second later. Aleera dropped James and returned to her human form with the other vampires.

"I think I pissed myself," James said.

Acondo felt strange and looked behind her to find a large group of locals just beyond the bridge. They were all staring at Dracula. Without thinking she drew her gun prepared to shoot anyone who came any closer. Dracula didn't seem to notice them or care as he approached the door, giving it four loud, hard knocks. Anneke Brandt knew his knock and after a moment she answered for him. She was in civilian clothes and was almost unrecognisable. She looked at the madness outside of her door, "Count…? What is all of this…?" Dracula entered and they followed. Anneke closed the door on the locals, "What has happened?"

"The Vatican, Anneke," Dracula said, "They attacked."

Anneke sighed while leading them down the hall. Acondo leaned over and whispered to James, "See? I told you they were fucking." Dracula glared at her and she shut her mouth.

"Where's the map?" Dracula asked. He once knew these halls well, but hadn't set foot in the manor for 500 years, and the only room he'd seen in it as of late was a bedroom.

"Map?" Anneke echoed.

"The old map of Transylvania," he explained. Anneke thought about it then entered the armoury. She pulled back a pair of red drapes covering a portion of the wall. The map was hidden behind it. It was centuries old and moulded seamlessly into its frame. It had a noticeably large piece missing from the lower left corner.

"The torn piece," Acondo said, "Where is it?" Before Anneke could reply she started rummaging through drawers and cabinets until she found the ripped corner encased in a strip of glass. She carefully snapped the glass in half pulled out the map parchment. She placed it on the map and it fit perfectly like a puzzle piece, "So, who's going to recite the phrase? Can anyone here? Since none of us are Catholic or don't believe in God?"

Dracula looked to Anneke, "You are the master of the house. It could work for you."

Anneke stepped up to the map wondering why she had never noticed it before. She took a deep breath and translated the Latin scripture, "_In the name of God, open this door._"

The map started to shrink and dissolve and exposed a reflective surface that looked like a huge medieval mirror. The vague feeling of disbelief crept into Acondo as she studied it. She said to Dracula, "You go first. It is your place."

Dracula touched the cold surface which he had no reflection in. For a moment he was unsure what to do. It had been long ago when he had been pushed through the portal. After a little more thought he went through and was followed by the brides. Acondo waited and mustered up the courage, "Well, it's our turn, James."

James nodded and took her hand, "If we live through this, there's something I need to tell you."

They walked through the frozen door. The sudden shock of the freezing air took their breaths away. The vampires were waiting for them. James was wide eyed at the giant castle carved from the mountain itself. It was dark and foreboding with an exaggerated Gothic façade. The walls were covered in ice and bones of past victims hung like decorations. It was maddeningly quiet save for the howling wind swirling gusts of snow creating a horrific snow globe-like effect. Dracula led them to the door which had been rusted shut centuries ago. James cursed as Aleera grabbed him again and scaled up the wall and through the broken window above the door. Acondo made her way up on Zeret's back. Once everyone was inside, Acondo pulled out a small torch from her pocket and turned it on. It was dark and the tiny light could barely cut through the shadows.

"Well, Vlad," Acondo said, "Welcome home."

"God, it's so dark in here," James muttered, "I can't see shit."

Dracula remedied that by using his willpower to ignite impossibly large fire basins in the middle of the main hall. The flames illuminated everything and further exposed the castle's sheer size. One could easily wander through it and be lost forever. The place was also filthy. Thick walls of cobwebs clung everywhere, burst dried out sacs of some kind hung from the rafters, and frozen filth of various origins littered the floor. The dust held terrible smells and death wasn't the only scent. It appalled James and Acondo knew she would most likely become the one who had to clean up the mess.

Dracula turned his attention to Acondo, "Do you think the hunters will find us here?"

"It's possible," She replied, "I mean, it's no secret where the portal is, but I think I know someone who can help."

"How can we get them here without bring noticed?" The Count asked.

"Good question."

"If only we had pigeons," James mused.

That gave Acondo an idea, "This place has bats! We could use one of them!"

"Very well," Dracula said, "Follow me." He led them down what seemed to be an endless main hall. Acondo wrote her letter with journal paper as they went. James watched her, and then finally spoke.

"Condi?" He said, "Remember when I said I had something to tell you?"

"Yeah," Acondo said while still writing, "What is it?"

"I found a job…"

Acondo smiled, "That's great! What part did you get?"

"I'm not finished yet…I got a job…But, it's in Bucharest..."

Acondo's smile faded, "Oh…So, you have to move."

"Yeah, sometime in May."

"We still have some time then, if we live."

Dracula opened two giant doors and stepped inside. It was a fairly small room with a stone coffin in the centre. He walked up the wall to the ceiling high above. He paced around as Acondo sat on the edge of the coffin to finish her letter. "Can that Jack fellow even read?" Dracula asked loudly, his voice echoing off of the walls.

"He knows shorthand." Acondo said, sealing the letter in an old envelope she found. Dracula grabbed a bat hanging from the ceiling and freefell to the floor. Acondo tied the letter to its tiny foot with a thread from her jacket. Dracula gave the bat all the information its small brain could handle. He let it go and it fluttered wildly away into the night.

:...:

At the theatre Jack was sweeping the concrete in from of the marquee. He hummed an old Slavic folk tune as he worked. Many people came up to him that night asking him about Dracula. Everyone now knew the Count was back and they were terrified. Jack always calmed them and returned to his work. As much as he worried, he trusted Acondo and hoped she knew what she was doing. A bat fluttered towards him and swooped repeatedly over him.

"Damn it!" Jack cursed, "Lousy pests…Wait a second…"

He saw something tied to the bat. It flapped wildly trying to remove the envelope from its foot. The thread came undone and the letter fell to the ground. The bat flew away as Jack picked it up and opened it. He read over the letter, "Well, I'll be damned." He stuffed the letter into his pocket and urgently made his way home.

:...:

Acondo sat alone near the castle entrance. She was thinking over things. She was going to lose James, her best friend and brother, and the Count had voiced his desire for her to live in the castle. She had to agree, seeing as she had made a deal she would eventually need to pay in blood. James walked up and sat down next to her. "Are you going to be okay here when I'm gone?" He asked gently.

"I hope so," Acondo replied, "The Count gave me a job."

"Inventory?"

"He has these servants called Dwergi," she said, "I have no idea what the fuck they are, but he gave me the duty to oversee them."

As they spoke a rope fell suddenly from the broken window. They stared at it. It was so random they weren't sure if it was a good or bad sign. After a moment Jack slid down from it in a black trench coat with a backpack.

"That was some James Bond level shit," Acondo said.

"Except he's not being sexist or wearing expensive clothes," James added noticing his dirty work shirt and ripped jeans.

Jack set the bag down in front of them, "I brought some goodies."

"Weapons, I hope," Acondo said.

"Small ones," Jack said, "And these." He opened his coat and exposed large silver weapons. They tried to figure out how to trap the hunters. They concluded the at least one of the hunters had to be a werewolf if not all of them. The Vatican knew what a werewolf could do and gathered desperate victims before the full moon's curse destroyed their humanity. They split up in a formation and if the hunters broke in they could attack them by surprise.

:...:

The next evening Anneke Brandt was finishing reports when an alarm went off. Someone had broken in. She could hear them take out her guards. She loaded her revolver. When they kicked in the door, she shot one of them square in the chest. Another hunter hit her in the head with a cane. She fell to the floor and watched them enter the portal to Dracula's castle before she fell unconscious.

The hunters crawled through the window into the hall. They fell into the trap where James, Acondo, and Jack were waiting until the four hunters were in the right place. The hunters were caught off guard when they attacked. The hunters fought, but they couldn't overpower Jack, he was merciless. The trio successfully killed three of the hunters. They cornered the final hunter with their weapons ready when he smiled.

"You should have killed me long before this," he said.

The clock chimed midnight and it felt like time moved in slow motion. They watched in horror as the hunter fell over in pain. He screamed and convulsed and started tearing at his skin. Something bigger was growing under it and with each tear coarse fur replaced the shedding flesh. The werewolf rose and snarled at them. James and Jack were stuck there in fear. Acondo thought fast and bolted. The werewolf chased after her. She ran through the castle to an outside bridge and prayed. She could be killed at any moment or driven over the edge into the precipice. She saw a flash of brown fur and it attacked the werewolf.

Zeret sunk his fangs into the other werewolf's throat, wounding it as he tore and bit at the fledgling. Zeret had to protect his master…He had to protect Acondo. He grabbed the other werewolf with his front claws and threw him across a gap in the middle of the bridge to the other side. Zeret looked at Acondo and they seemed to share a psychic message. Before the other werewolf could recover and attack, Acondo lifted her gun and pulled the trigger. The silver bullet hit the werewolf right between the eyes. The werewolf fell and shrunk into his human form. He twitched a bit then went still. Acondo put her gun in its holster and collapsed to her knees. She thanked the Gods silently as Zeret nuzzled her. She wrapped her arms around him and whispered, "Good boy…You're a good boy."

"Acondo!" James cried as he and Jack ran towards her. She stood up and he hugged her tightly, "Oh my God, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, James." Acondo replied, "He's not, though." They looked at the hunter who was dead with a bullet clearly visible in his forehead.

They returned to the castle and to Dracula's coffin room. He stared at Acondo expectantly. She smiled and assured him the job was done. The group went to Valerious Manor to find the Nightguard medical staff hard at work tending to the wounded. Captain Anneke Brandt was sitting in an ambulance with a bandage around her head. Acondo tapped on the door and Anneke stepped out and shook her hand.

"I hope no one gets pissed at me," Anneke said to her in German, "But you deserve a fucking medal. I wish I had officers like you."

:...:

Two months later, the day came for James to say goodbye. It was gloomy, which made it possible for the Count to venture out to accompany Acondo. The train station was mostly empty and those around wouldn't go near her or the Count. On the platform was the group wishing James a safe trip. Richard and Nadia Van Buren stood next to each other for the first time in fourteen years. James' mother clung to him and sobbed. She was losing her son and the only thing left she could control. Van Buren shook his son's hand and then after a pause hugged him as well. Frankenstein bowed and Jack took off his hat. Acondo walked up to him successfully concealing her broken heart. It felt as though she was losing her family all over again.

"Hey," she said softly. She wanted to say something meaningful; something that let him know he was the last human friend she ever had, but when it mattered she found that she had no words.

"Hey," James replied, feeling the same."

"So, this is it," Acondo went on, "It's funny. A year ago today I called you and told you I resurrected Count Dracula."

James smiled, "Look at how far we've gone."

Acondo laughed then wrapped her arms around him, "You better write to me, you bastard. If you don't and I sense something's wrong I will find someone to keep an eye on you for me. Don't fucking think I won't."

"I know," James replied, "I'll never get rid of you."

She let him go and looked him in the eyes, "Make something of yourself, James. The Gods know you have the talent. Use it and I'll be watching and waiting."

James looked at the clock and took one long last look at his friends and family. They knew it was time.

Goodbye, James," Acondo said, holding back her tears.

"Goodbye, Acondo." Was his reply, and then he walked away and boarded the train to Bucharest. Five minutes later she watched the train depart. She was alone again and she knew the next chapter in her life had begun.

She walked out of the station with Dracula. Both were silent. She was ready for her new world and responsibilities.

"Tomorrow evening there is much business to be attended to," Dracula said, "I expect you awake by sundown."

Acondo nodded, "Yes, sir." She was terrified and invigorated at the same time. It was a new experience and no matter who's side she was on – Good or Evil – She was ready.

:...:Solvit in Sanguis will continue in Part 2: Revelations:...:


End file.
